Car le temps est proche !
by Gibi
Summary: Suite de 'Car je suis légion '. Les Winchester viennent une nouvelle fois de rencontrer leur pire ennemi. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? SPOILER saison 1 et 2.
1. Urgence

Disclaimer : les personnages et la série ne sont pas à moi. Tout ceci n'est écrit que par plaisir.

N/A : Donc la suite de "Car je suis légion !". Cette fic commence tout de suite après la fin de "Devil's trap" (2x22), mais ne prend pas en compte le début de la saison 2… du moins pas tout de suite et pas tout à fait de la même façon. Trouver les petites citations au début de chaque chapitre n'est pas toujours facile, donc, il se peut qu'une fois ou deux, il n'y en ait pas.

* * *

CAR LE TEMPS EST PROCHE !

Chapitre 1 : Urgence.

"_NFS, chimie, iono…"_

Urgence.

- : - - : - : -

"Passager arrière, entre 25 et 30 ans. Trauma thoracique avec difficulté respiratoire, intubé sur place. Perte de sang important. Arrêt cardiaque au cours du transport, pouls filant. Probable collapsus."

"Passager avant, côté de l'impacte, la cinquantaine. Désincarcéré par les pompiers. Blessure par balle dans la jambe droite, l'artère fémorale n'a pas été touché. A repris conscience quelques secondes. Possibilité d'un trauma crânien, mais pupilles réactives. Plusieurs côtés fêlés et peut-être fracturées. Pouls à 132."

"Conducteur du véhicule accidenté, 20-25 ans. En arythmie. Choc à la tête, pupilles réactives, mais lentes. Pas de blessure apparentes. Etat instable…. C'est lui qui a prévenu les secours."

"Comment savez-vous ça ?" demanda une des infirmière qui venait de prendre en charge le denier arrivant.

"Il avait encore son téléphone portable à la main" répondit le secouriste en observant le ballet de médecins et d'infirmières qui s'était aussitôt mis en branle après l'arrivée du premier patient.

"Vous avez une identité ?" questionna une autre infirmière, qui tentait de trouver des papiers d'indenté dans les poches des vêtements des victimes.

"Non. La police ne va tarder à arriver. Ils cherchent toujours le conducteur du camion qui leurs est rentré de dans. Vous pensez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?"

La deuxième infirmière se retourna vers la salle des urgences. "Difficile à dire. Le premier arrivé semble le plus blessé… je l'espère, en tout cas" murmura-t-elle.

"Mouais. Je dois y retourner" continua le secouriste, en sortant de la salle pour rejoindre son ambulance, lançant juste un dernier regard avant que les battants ne se referment derrière lui.

Comme une chorégraphie bien réglée, le personnel hospitalier s'activait autour des trois patients. Ils livraient une bataille inégale contre la mort, les trois corps inconscients ne se rendant pas compte de l'effervescence autour d'eux, luttant pour leur survie.

Mais ce n'était pas la Grande Faucheuse qui attendait son dû, mais un ennemi bien plus implacable et bien plus terrible. Il était patient et Il aurait ce qu'Il voulait, son si précieux prix… Tout n'était qu'une question de temps !

TBC……

* * *

Je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale, si ce n'est le Quid et le dictionnaire… donc pardonnez mon inculture et mes erreurs. 

Prochain chapitre : vendredi !


	2. Juste un rêve

Chapitre 2 : juste un rêve.

"_Laisse moi dormir encore… C'est la trêve._"

Rainer Maria Rilke, _Tendres impôt à la France_.

- : - - : - : -

Dean Winchester souriait béatement à la jeune femme qui venait de lui servir une boisson. Il entendait les vagues derrière lui et, il se retourna lorsqu'une deuxième jeune fille sortit de l'eau. La mer, deux belles jeunes femmes et une bière, si ce n'était pas le Paradis, cela y ressemblait pour Dean Winchester !

"Alors" fit-il, en s'éclaircissant la voix, "vous vivez ici, toutes les deux ?"

Celle qui venait de se baigner, s'installa à côté de lui, en lui répondant par un sourire.

"Et vous êtes sœurs ?" continua Dean.

Sa réflexion provoqua un rire chez les deux jeunes femmes. Dean ne se laissa pas désarçonner pour autant. Il allait continuer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix familière et lointaine.

"Dean" l'appela-t-elle, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Il avait juste envie de rester à savourer sa bière avec deux magnifiques créatures.

"Dean !" répéta-t-elle, avec un peu plus d'insistance, mais il l'ignora encore une fois.

"Dean !" continua la voix.

"Quoi ?" s'énerva Dean. Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était plus du tout sur la plage, mais allongé sur un lit dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Il regarda autour de lui, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit.

"Dean ? Tu es là ?" demanda Sam, en se penchant au-dessus de son frère.

"Mec, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? Elles allaient me donner leurs numéros de téléphone" soupira Dean. Il détailla un peu mieux la chambre. Elle avait trois murs et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un couloir tout aussi aseptisé, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'était sûrement pas dans un motel. "Où sommes nous ?" interrogea-t-il, préférant oublier les deux jeunes nymphes.

"Hôpital" répondit Sam.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Dean, en s'essayant sur le bord du lit et en fronçant les sourcils.

"Nous sommes à l'hôpital."

"J'ai compris… je veux dire pourquoi ?"

Sam observa son frère quelques secondes. Dean eut un drôle de pressentiment en voyant le regard de Sammy, mais il ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait.

"Tu te souviens de la cabane, de papa et du démon ?"

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes, puis hocha de la tête. Il tâta d'une main l'endroit où son père l'avait blessé, mais il ne trouva aucune trace. Il interrogea Sam du regard.

Et, comme si Sam avait lu dans son esprit, il reprit son explication. "Laisse moi finir ! Je vous ai conduit à l'hôpital, mais nous avons eu un accident de voiture."

"Un accident de voiture ? Tu veux dire avec MA voiture ?"

Sam se mordit les lèvres avant de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"C'est toi qui conduisait ?"

"Dean…"

"Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne te laisse pas conduire. Et dans quel état est-elle ?"

"Dean ! On a pas le temps pour ça… pas maintenant."

L'aîné de Winchester leva son regard vers son cadet. Quelque chose clochait, vraiment !

"Tu es blessé ? Et pourquoi je n'ai rien ?" demanda soudain Dean, oubliant sa voiture, ou juste décidant que ce n'était peut-être pas une priorité pour le moment.

"Tu n'as pas rien… C'est difficile à expliquer… Il faut que tu empêches papa de faire une bêtise" s'empressa d'ajouter Sam, préférant changer de sujet.

"Quelle bêtise ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"Dean…" commença maladroitement Sam, "papa va partir, encore, avec le Colt… il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça, pas maintenant."

Dean sentit la colère monter en lui. Leur père allait encore les abandonner ?! Ils venaient d'être victime d'un accident et il allait partir ?

"Dean, c'est pas le moment, s'il te plaît… il faut vraiment que tu l'en empêches… il ne doit pas partir ! Tu m'entends ?"

"Pourquoi ne le retiens-tu pas toi-même ?"

"Je ne peux pas… Il… Il ne m'écouterait pas de toute façon."

"Pourquoi est-ce si important ?"

"S'il s'en va, il ne reviendra pas, Dean" fit Sam, tristement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus sur 'il ne reviendra pas', mais Dean savait que son frère ne lui mentait pas et que le départ de John Winchester était cette fois sans retour en arrière, sans retrouvaille grandiloquente.

"Tu me promets de le retenir ?"

Dean hocha de la tête. De toute façon, Sam lui aurait demandé la lune, il se serait débrouillé pour l'avoir.

"Alors, il faut que tu te réveilles !"

"Que je me réveille ? Mais tu viens de me réveiller !" Dean était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas où son frère voulait en venir, mais Sam semblait agiter.

"Tu n'es pas réellement réveillé."

Dean se sentit rentrer dans la quatrième dimension. C'était peut-être une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou alors c'était un cauchemar ? Ca devait être ça, il avait juste pris un coup de trop sur la tête au cours de l'accident, et il était entrain de délirer !

Sam s'approcha du lit et tendit une main comme s'il voulait toucher son frère, mais il arrêta son geste avant. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Dean, surpris.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse de Sammy, qui continuait à le regarder tristement. Dean eu l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire adieu, comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir.

"Sammy ?" appela-t-il, d'une voix inquiète.

Puis, comme si on avait coupé toutes les lumières d'un coup, Dean se retrouva dans le noir.

"Sammy ?"

Puis la douleur explosa dans son corps, suivi d'un sentiment de fatigue extrême et de flottement. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées, mais celles-ci semblaient vouloir s'échapper.

"Sammy ?" marmonna-t-il. Il fut choqué par la faiblesse de sa propre voix. Puis, c'était quoi ce truc qui bipait près de lui ?

"Sammy ?" pourquoi donc son frère ne lui répondait pas ? Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Dean ?"

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la voix qui venait de parler.

"Sam ?" tenta-t-il encore une fois.

"Non, Dean. C'est papa."

Dean perçut une note d'anxiété dans la voix de son père. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes. John semblait sortir tout droit d'un match de boxe, dont il ne devait pas être le vainqueur.

"Sale tête" commenta-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas meilleur mine" rétorqua John, avec soulagement.

"Ho !" fit-il simplement, avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

John winchester soupira en appuyant sur le sonnette pour prévenir du réveille de son fils. Il sortit de la chambre pour laisser les médecins et infirmières s'occuper de Dean. Enfin un peu d'espoir, pensa-t-il, en jetant un regard par la vitre qui donnait dans la chambre de Dean. Puis il se retourna pour plonger son regard dans la pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir et où gisait, toujours inconscient, le plus jeune membre de la famille Winchester.

* * *

Merci à Joralie, pour ton com'.

N/A : j'avoue avoir tronqué le vers du poème.

Prochain chapitre : jeudi !


	3. Faire face !

Chapitre 3 : faire face !

"_Our children change us... whether they live or not_." (1)

Lois McMaster Bujold, _Barrayar_.

- : - - : - : -

John Winchester était perdu dans ses pensées, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, qu'il prit enfin conscience qu'on lui parlait.

"Monsieur Roeser ? Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur."

"Comment va mon fils ?" demanda John, coupant court à toutes discutions inutiles.

Le docteur Calero dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il savait qu'il souffrait d'une blessure par balle bénigne à la jambe et de nombreuses contusions, mais par rapport à ses deux fils, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Les cernes sous ses yeux laissaient deviner qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le médecin lui parlait, mais à chaque fois, il se sentait intimidé par cet homme et sa force de caractère.

Calero s'éclaircit la voix avant de réponde. "Comme je vous l'ai expliqué il a quelques jours, votre fils souffre d'un grave traumatisme au niveau du muscle cardiaque. L'aorte a aussi été endommagée. Lors de la première intervention, celle que nous avons pratiqué juste après votre admission, n'était qu'une opération d'urgence… j'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il survivrait."

"Mon fils est un battant" répondit John. On lui avait suffisamment répété ces derniers jours, que les chances de Dean n'étaient pas bonnes, qu'il avait avez de fortes probabilités de ne pas s'en sortir. On lui avait même déconseillé la deuxième opération que proposait le cardiologue, mais John avait gardé foi en son fils.

"Un battant, pour sûr ! Dean semble parfaitement se remettre de sa deuxième opération. Le fait qu'il se soit réveillé si rapidement est bon signe. Nous lui ferons passer plus de tests dans les prochains jours, mais tout me laisse à penser que Dean est hors de danger. Nous allons le garder en soin intensif, mais s'il continue à se rétablir à cette vitesse, il pourra être transféré en service cardiologie d'ici deux ou trois jours" expliqua-t-il, joyeusement.

John haussa les sourcils, trouvant le ton de médecin légèrement déplacé aux vus des circonstances.

"Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du montrer tant de bonne humeur" s'excusa la médecin, en apercevant Sam. Il avait oublié que le frère de son patient n'avait, quant à lui, pas encore montré de signes encourageants. "Que dit le docteur Phillips ?"

John soupira. "Pas grand-chose de plus… Qu'il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. Puis-je retourner au près de Dean, maintenant ?"

"Oui, bien sûr… il dort pour l'instant. Il va passer par des phases de conscience qui seront de plus en plus longue. Je pense qu'il va s'inquiéter pour son jeune frère, mais si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'il reste calme… Dean va mieux, mais il a besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos, monsieur Roeser."

John plongea son regard dans celui du médecin, qui aussitôt se poussa pour laisser passer le père de son patient. Il l'observa quelques secondes. John s'était approché du lit et, d'un geste affectif et tendre, il remonta la couverture de son fils. Le docteur Calero se demanda si il venait de parler au même homme. Puis, considérant son devoir accompli, il partit finir ses visites.

John resta un moment debout et silencieux devant Dean. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il se sentait complètement pris au dépourvu. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il occupait jour et nuit, depuis qu'il avait le droit de se déplacer. Trois jours à penser à Mary, aux garçons, au Démon, à son plan pour Sam, à tous ceux qui avaient payé de leur vie ce combat… Trois jours où il s'était surpris à prier à nouveau.

"John ?"

Le chasseur se retourna pour dévisager sa vieille amie, Missouri Moseley. Peu après son réveille à l'hôpital, il avait pris contact avec Bobby pour qu'il s'occupe de leurs affaires, puis Missouri. Depuis la mort de Jim Murphy, elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille pour lui.

"Il va bien" murmura-t-il, autant pour lui que pour Missouri. Il avait encore besoin de se convaincre que Dean allait mieux, malgré les encouragements du médecin.

"Je sais" répondit Missouri en prenant la main de Dean dans la sienne. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres. "Ce garçon ne changera donc jamais" continua-t-elle, avant de relâcher sa prise.

"John Winchester !" fit-elle, en se retournant pour dévisager son ami, "Dean n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un père. Sam aussi a besoin de se sentir soutenu, maintenant plus que jamais. Alors vous allez vous lever de cette chaise pour aller à son chevet et lui dire que vous tenez à lui… ou je vous botte les fesses" le menaça-t-elle.

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. "Je ne peux pas" dit-il dans un souffle, osant à peine avouer son incapacité à aller voir son plus jeune fils.

"Il n'y est pour rien, John… S'il y a bien une victime, c'est lui, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous avez eu le choix de devenir ce que vous êtes, et Dean aussi… même si vous l'avez forcé, mais il a toujours été libre de partir… Sam, lui c'est différent. Il n'a rien demandé, et pourtant il est prit dans quelque chose de grand, de trop grand, alors arrêtez un peu de vous morfondre sur vous-même, de vous dire qu'il aurait pu tout arrêter en vous tuant… Ho ! Et ne soyez pas si surpris que je sache ça, Sam à beau être loin, il n'empêche que certains de ses sentiments sont suffisamment forts pour que je les sente !"

John Winchester resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse la morale, mais Missouri avait ce don énervant de toujours tout dire. Il allait enfin répliquer quand Dean décida d'émerger une nouvelle fois de son sommeil. Il regarda les deux personnes qui se tenaient à son chevet sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Vous ne pouvez pas parler moins fort" murmura-t-il.

"Je suis désolé, Dean" répondit John, d'un ton doux, et en se levant pour s'approcher de son fils.

Dean fronçât les sourcils. Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi.

"Hé ! Dean !" fit une voix d'homme.

Le jeune chasseur tenta tant bien que mal à se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant et fut content de voir Bobby.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends soin de ta bien aimée. Quant tu sortiras d'ici, elle sera comme neuve" continua-t-il. "John ? Je peux te…" fit-il, en désignant le couloir.

"Je dois partir, Dean" expliqua John.

Mais Dean lui attrapa la main et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. "Il ne faut pas que tu partes" dit-il. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce que Sam lui avait dit, tout était dans une espèce de brouillard.

"Je ne suis que dans le couloir" remarqua John, surpris par l'attitude de son fils.

"Non, il ne faut pas que tu partes avec le Colt… Sammy m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas."

Les trois adultes se regardèrent et Dean sentit qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Dean… Tu es sûr que Sam t'ait dit ça ?" l'interrogea Missouri, légèrement inquisitrice.

Dean hocha de la tête.

"Quand, Dean ?" questionna John, tendu.

"Tout à l'heure… avant que" soudain la bizarrerie de la situation l'atteignit de plein fouet. Et où était Sam ? Il devrait être là ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il allait bien ?

"Papa ?"

"Dean, que t'a dit Sam" fit John, en éludant complètement l'inquiétude de son aîné.

"Il m'a dit que tu allais partir avec le Colt et que tu ne reviendrais pas… Tu allais vraiment faire ça ? Et où est Sam ?"

"Dean, Sam est juste à côté. Il est dans le coma et il n'a jamais repris connaissance depuis qu'il a été admis à l'hôpital, il y a de ça cinq jours" lui annonça John.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était impossible, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Pris dans ses pensés, il n'aperçut pas son père et Bobby quitter la pièce.

"Ho ! Dean !" murmura Missouri en s'installant près du jeune homme.

* * *

(1) "Nos enfants nous changent… Qu'ils vivent ou pas."

Merci à Joralie pour ton com'. J'espère que mon histoire te plaît toujours autant.

Prochain chapitre : Mardi ! Bon week-end !


	4. Confidences

Chapitre 4 : confidences.

"_Suis-je le gardien de mon frère ?_ "

Genèse, IV, 9.

- : - - : - : -

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Dean, après plusieurs minutes de silence. "Sammy est vraiment… ?"

"Oui, Sam est dans la chambre juste en face. Dés que tu iras mieux, tu pourras aller le voir" répondit Missouri.

"Je veux le voir maintenant" répliqua-t-il. Et sans se soucier de ses propres blessures, il tenta de se lever, mais Dean avait surestimé ses forces, et ne parvient tout juste à s'assoire.

"Dean ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu n'es pas en état d'aller à son chevet et ça serait plutôt à lui de le faire" argumenta la psychique, en l'aidant à se recoucher.

"Est-ce que c'est grave ? Je veux dire, ses blessures ?" interrogea Dean, inquiet pour son petit frère.

"Physiquement, il va bien. On peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance. C'est celui qui a le moins souffert dans l'accident."

"Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?"

"Dean, peux-tu me dire comment Sam t'a contacté et ce qu'il t'a dit" demanda Missouri, changeant complètement de sujet.

"Mais, vous…"

"Je répondrai à tes questions, mais répond d'abord à la mienne. Il se pourrait que mes nouvelles ne soient pas si mauvaises que ça" le coupa-t-elle.

Dean dévisagea Missouri, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

"J'étais sur une plage avec…" il s'arrêta, préférant passer sous silence cette partie du rêve, mais au sourire de la médium, il comprit qu'elle l'avait lu. "Puis je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, dans cette chambre mais sans tous ses machins attachés à moi" soupira Dean, en désignant d'un geste fatigué toutes les machines qui l'entouraient.

"Jeune homme, tous ses machins vous ont sauvé la vie" lui fit remarquer Missouri.

"Qu'importe. Sam était là, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé. Il m'a ensuite dit que papa allait partir avec le Colt et que si je ne l'empêchais pas, il ne reviendrait jamais. Il ne voulait pas lui parler directement car d'après lui papa ne l'écouterait pas et que de tout de façon il ne pouvait pas le faire. Puis après ça, je me suis retrouvé ici."

Missouri paraissait réfléchir mais Dean n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. "Alors ?"

Missouri releva la tête en souriant. "Le coma de Sam n'est pas du à des blessures physiques, Dean. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas se réveiller, il ne veut pas affronter les conséquences de l'accident. Je savais qu'il n'était pas loin, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'arrivais à le sentir que lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère ou très triste… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de ça" continua Missouri plus pour elle-même. "Je savais qu'il avait un fort potentiel, mais à ce point ?"

"De quoi vous parlez ? De quel potentiel ?" coupa Dean, surpris par les révélations.

"Sam est très puissant. Les prémonitions, la télékinésie… ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg… du moins pour le moment. Sam n'a jamais du quitter l'hôpital, et si ça se trouve, il est ici même entrain de se moquer d'une pauvre vieille folle qui n'a rien vu venir" dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Dean l'imita, pensant voir le fantôme ou l'esprit de Sam se matérialiser devant eux.

"Il a su se cacher et surtout à rentrer dans ton rêve pour te prévenir et te demander d'agir. Il savait que ton père voulait de nouveau partir car il était là, et il l'a entendu en parler."

"Attendez !" l'interrompit Dean, légèrement perdu par les explications de Missouri. "Vous voulez dire, que Sammy est rentré dans mon rêve… Comment ?"

"Son pouvoir, Dean… Sam est bien plus puissant que tu l'imagines ou que je ne le pensais, d'ailleurs. Et d'une certaine manière, son état de conscience actuel lui permet de les maîtriser" expliqua la médium.

'Sam bien plus puissant…', 'si vous saviez son potentiel… vous l'auriez laissé mourir', 'quand ses visions vont s'intensifier'… les mots se percutaient dans la tête de Dean. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, Sam, Sam n'était que son petit frère, pas cette espèce de… de monstre ? Il leva son regard vers Missouri, espérant y trouver du réconfort ou du moins qu'elle nie l'évidence.

"Sam n'est pas un monstre. Il est différent de toi, mais il reste ton frère, celui que tu as toujours protégé et il va avoir besoin de toi, encore plus maintenant que jamais, car le temps est proche."

"Je voudrais le voir, Missouri. Etre près de lui" murmura Dean. Sam avait besoin de lui, la psychique venait de lui dire.

Elle le regarda d'un air bizarre, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'impression de malaise de Dean.

"Je peux même te proposer mieux que ça" dit-elle, avec un sourire en coin. "Cela te dirais de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Sam, et de pénétrer dans ses rêves ?"

Dean n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais après tout, Sam l'avait empêché de finir un rêve bien agréable. "Comment ?"

"Ho ! C'est très simple." Elle avança son siège le plus près possible du lit et commença à expliquer d'une voix tout juste audible ce qu'elle voulait faire, Dean suspendu à ses lèvres.

* * *

Merci à Joralie, L'Insomnie des Etoiles et Hinata-37 pour leur review.

Je sais que Dean parait très alerte dans ce chapitre, alors que dans celui d'avant il était quasi à l'article de la mort, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce petit tout de passe-passe, mais faut bien faire avancer les choses.

Prochain chapitre : vendredi !


	5. Un choix difficile

Chapitre 5 : un choix difficile.

"_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_."

_Carry on my wayward son_, Kansas.

- : - - : - : -

Bobby et John c'étaient réfugiés dans les escaliers de secours. C'est là qu'ils tenaient leurs conseils de guerre depuis plusieurs jours, le faible passage aidant à la tranquillité. Ils en profitèrent pour vérifier que les signes de protections, qu'ils y avaient dissimulés, étaient toujours en place.

"Le gamin a raison, John. Partir maintenant est du suicide."

"Et rester, c'est accepter de tout recommencer. Les traces sont encore fraîches. C'est peut-être ma seule opportunité de mettre fin à tout ça" le contredit le chasseur.

Bobby soupira, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Il connaissait suffisamment John Winchester pour savoir que c'était une tête de mule. "John ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus rien ! Et tu as pensé aux petits ? Dean va mieux, mais il a besoin de toi, sans parler de Sam !"

Cette fois, Bobby reçut un regard noir. John n'avait pas visité son plus jeune fils depuis leurs admissions. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le père en voulait à son fils de n'avoir pas tiré et mit fin à cette traque qui durait depuis vingt-deux ans. En même temps, il connaissait suffisamment John Winchester pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose, et il se trompait rarement sur les gens.

"Je ne sais pas comment Sam sait pour toi et le Colt, mais je sais ce que Missouri dit de lui, et je la crois. S'il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison" continua à argumenter le mécanicien. Il avait tenu compagnie à la psychique lors de ses veilles auprès de Sam, et elle avait beaucoup parlé.

"Tu ne sais rien sur Sam" le menaça John, en le plaquant contre le mur.

"Je sais que le môme a des pouvoirs et que c'est lui que le Démon veut ! Dés que tu seras sorti d'ici, Il te tuera et qui défendra ton gamin ? Dean ? Il sort à peine d'une opération du cœur ! Missouri ? Je l'aime bien et je lui fait confiance, mais là, on ne parle pas d'un vulgaire poltergeist ! Et moi, seul, je ne pourrai rien faire, tu le sais. Alors va te faire tuer, et puis laisse le Démon réaliser ses plans… Je suis sûr qu'Il va beaucoup apprécier ton aide !"

John relâcha son emprise. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on lui faisait la morale et il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et passa une main sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout lui échappait depuis quelques jours ?

"J'étais si proche du but" murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

"Tout n'est pas fini, John. Tu as toujours le Colt, et tu as surtout toujours tes fils, ne l'oublie pas !"

Non, il ne l'oubliait pas. Il avait failli les perdre plus d'une fois, et cette dernière, plus que les autres.

"John" reprit Bobby après un moment de silence et en s'avançant vers son ami.

Le vieux chasseur lui fit signe de se taire.

"Je sais" répondit simplement John.

Bobby resta interloqué. John Winchester admettre ses erreurs ?! Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours !

"J'aurais voulu mettre fin à tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute" continua John, "Sam aurait pu y mettre fin."

"Mais à quel prix, John ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu vivre avec ça ?"

John se retourna.

"Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que le Démon veut de lui" dit John d'une voix froide.

Bobby observa le chasseur un moment. Il savait pourquoi le Démon en avait après son fils.

"John… " mais Bobby préféra en rester là. John ne dirait rien, il savait et cette connaissance le faisait souffrir.

"Cela n'a plus d'importance. C'est trop tard… tout est toujours trop tard" soupira-t-il. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi abattu, c'était après sa première rencontre avec le Démon, à Lawrence. C'était-il donc lancé dans une quête qui ne finirait jamais ? Et puis il ne supportait pas les critiques de Bobby et Missouri, il n'allait pas voir Sam à cause de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, mais plutôt par peur de ce que l'avenir promettait à son cadet. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de tout lui dire s'il se réveillait. Pourtant il lui devait bien ça, et en même temps il avait envie de le protéger. Tuer le Démon aurait permis à Sam de vivre, de regagner sa liberté… du moins en partie, car il savait que son don attitrait tout ce qui était maléfique.

"Rien n'est jamais trop tard, John. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises la vérité. Si tu la gardes pour toi, c'est qu'elle doit être terrible et bien plus effrayante que ce que je peux l'imaginer. Mais John, les petits ont besoin de toi… et peut-être justement à cause de cette vérité. Tu dois rester avec eux…. Ils doivent savoir !"

"Même si cela devait les détruire ?" demanda John. Il avait eu plus d'une fois envie de tout dire, surtout à ses fils, et, parce qu'ils étaient ses fils, il ne pouvait rien dire.

"Demande toi ce qui les détruira les plus. Ils ne sont pas idiots, se sont des battants et des têtes de mules… et ils ont de qui tenir. Apprends donc à leur faire confiance. Ne reste pas aveugle, John, ou si non tu vas les perdre… Et là, tu les auras détruits pour de bon."

John Winchester soupira. Cela devait être la première fois que Bobby Singer parlait autant à quelqu'un. Et il devrait le faire plus souvent, pensa John, car sous ses dehors un peu rude, ce cachait quelqu'un de bien et de perspicace.

"Vous êtes là" fit Missouri en voyant les deux hommes, silencieux et pris par leur pensé qu'elle sentait négative. "Je sais comment faire revenir Sam" dit-elle, provoquant deux regards étonnés.

* * *

Merci à Joralie, Hinata-47 et L'Insomnie des Etoiles… je crois que j'ai oublié d'envoyer des mails pour vous remercier de vos reviews, donc si effectivement je ne l'ai pas fait, je m'en excuse.

Prochain chapitre : mercredi ! Bon week-end.


	6. Tant que je serai là…

Chapitre 6 : Tant que je serai là…

"_As long as around, nothing bad is going to happen to you_."

Dean, _Nightmare_, 1x14.

- : - - : - : -

John avait imposé que Dean soit sorti des soins intensifs, avant d'essayer de rentrer en contact avec Sam. Le jeune homme avait tenté de faire changer d'avis son père, mais il s'était attaqué à encore plus têtu que lui. Dean avait donc du prendre son mal en patience les jours suivants. Ce ne fut que deux jours après son réveil, qu'il put enfin se rendre au chevet de son frère.

Sam était allongé sur son lit, immobile. On aurait pu penser qu'il ne faisait que dormir, mais Dean savait que Sammy ne dormait jamais aussi tranquillement, les cauchemars et les visions l'en empêchaient.

"Ha, Sammy… Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait" murmura Dean en s'approchant de son frère.

Missouri posa une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné des Winchester et Dean leva la tête vers la médium.

"Tu es prêt ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Dean hocha de la tête. Il était prêt et plus que prêt. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Sam avait besoin de lui.

"Ceci est une boisson à base de passiflore pour te relaxer, de kava kava pour augmenter l'activité onirique, d'argémone mexicaine qui est un narcotique et un sédatif, de la mandragore et d'un peu de cacao… pour le goût" expliqua Missouri en tendant une petite fiole de verre à Dean.

Il l'ouvrit et sentit le contenu. Il ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût.

"Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas m'empoisonner ?" interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

"Cela devrait produire une impression de détachement de soi, puis tu vas plonger dans un profond sommeil. Sam devrait être là… si tout va bien" continua la psychique.

"Si tout va bien… T'as intérêt à ce que tout aille bien, Sammy" fit Dean en se tournant vers son frère. Il jeta un regard à son père et prit une profonde respiration avant d'avaler, d'un coup, tout le liquide. "Cacao pour le goût ?... Faudra repasser" remarqua Dean.

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa, puis, au bout d'un moment, il fut incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes devenues folles. Enfin, tout se calma et il rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de Sam, avec Missouri, son père et Bobby.

"Je ne remets pas en cause vos dons, mais je crois que cela n'a pas marché" se moqua légèrement Dean, en s'en voulant en même temps de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Sam.

Mais la médium ne répondit pas, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, pas plus que les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Dean fronçât les sourcils.

"Missouri ?" appela-t-il, en faisant de grands signes.

"Elle ne t'entend pas et te voit encore moins" dit une voix derrière lui.

Dean se retourna pour dévisager son petit frère, installé dans un coin de la chambre.

"Sammy… Ca a marché ?"

Sam répondit par un sourire.

"Putain" murmura Dean. "La sorcière avait raison."

"Dean !" le reprit Sam, offusqué que Dean puisse traiter Missouri de sorcière.

"Bon, je suis là pour te ramener" dit Dean, changeant complètement de sujet.

"Je ne peux pas" répondit Sam, en détournant le regard.

"Tu ne peux pas ? Et je peux savoir ce qui te retient ici, car excuse moi, mais cette chambre n'a rien de paradisiaque, ni d'un endroit qu'on a envie de hanter toute sa vie."

"Tu ne comprends pas… Ici, Il ne peut pas me trouver, ni vous trouvez."

"Ok, mais tu ne penses pas rester ici à vitam æternam… car ce que m'a fait prendre Missouri… je ne le reprendrai pas une deux fois, même pour toi ! Alors soit tu ramènes tes fesses, soit je te botte le cul et tu ramènes tes fesses dans le monde des vivants… Tu as le choix sur la méthode" expliqua calmement Dean. Il n'allait pas laisser Sam décider, c'était lui le grand frère, point final, pas de discutions et surtout pas de démon qui compte !

"Dean ! Il a failli vous tuer, toi et papa…"

"Failli, Sam !" s'emporta Dean. Il comprenait son frère. Lui aussi avait peur de ce que le Démon pouvait faire à sa famille.

Le décor changea brutalement et ils se retrouvèrent sur le bord d'un chemin. Dean regarda autour de lui pour tenter de savoir où ils pouvaient être. Sam ne semblait pas perturbé. Soudain le regard de Dean se stoppa.

"Ma voiture !" dit-il d'une voix étranglée, en voyant l'épave. Elle était compétemment enfoncée du côté droit. "Le fils de pute… Il va payer pour ça !" menaça Dean, en passant une main sur ce qui restait du capot.

"Dean !"

"Et toi, tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te laisse reconduire un jour" continua-t-il, en se retournant vers Sam.

"Je savais pour l'accident" murmura Sam, en regardant par terre.

"Quoi ?" cria Dean, en dévisageant son cadet. Il n'aimait pas son regard perdu. "Comment ?" demanda-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer son frère.

"Il me l'avait montré… à Lawrence" confessa Sam. "J'aurais du le savoir… J'aurais pu l'arrêter… Et tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu" s'emporta-t-il.

Les souvenirs de leur première rencontre avec le Démon remontèrent à la surface de la mémoire de Dean. Sam ne pouvait pas avoir eu une vision des mois avant que celles-ci ne se produisent ?

"J'aurais du me douter que c'était ça… J'aurais du…"

"Arrête, Sam ! Arrête !" hurla Dean, ne supportant plus les accusations de Sam. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tu ne pouvais !" répétât-il, espérant convaincre Sam.

"Mais, Il m'a montré… Je t'ai vu mort !" Les images l'avaient hanté, provocant de nouveaux cauchemars, mais à aucun moment il n'en avait parlé à Dean ou à son père, espérant juste pouvoir arrêter ça à temps. Mais l'accident avait eu lieu, il avait échoué, encore une fois.

"Je ne suis pas mort, Sammy ! Je suis vivant… Ce qu'Il t'a montré n'était pas vrai."

Pourquoi Sam ne comprenait-il pas ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se croie toujours responsable de tous les ennuis de leur famille ?

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Sam."

"Tu n'as pas peur ?" continua Sam.

"Peur ? Moi ? Et de quoi ?" crâna Dean.

"De moi ! Que je finisse comme Max ?"

Dean fixa Sam. "Non" fit-il simplement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et il mentit encore une fois. Bien sûr qu'il était effrayé, bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère. Ses pouvoirs, le Démon et ses insinuations… bien sûr qu'il se posait des questions et que parfois la nuit, il se réveillait juste pour s'assurer que Sam allait bien, qu'il était toujours là. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le lui dire, pas le droit de l'avouer à Sam.

Dean commença à se sentir mal en voyant le regard de son frère. Il lui semblait perçant, comme si il lisait en lui. "Sammy, je n'ai pas peur de toi, pas peur de tes pouvoirs, pas peur de ce qui va nous arriver, car tant que je serais là…"

"… il ne m'arrivera rien de mal" finit Sam.

"Une autre question, ou on peut rentrer ?" demanda Dean, qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

"Merci" dit Sam, en souriant d'un air triste.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour beaucoup de choses, pour tout ce que tu as fait, tu fais ou tu feras pour moi" répondit Sam.

Dean ferma les yeux en soupirant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sam.

"Tu ne pouvais pas nous trouver un endroit plus sympas pour finir notre petit discussion" se moqua-t-il. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sam sur la sienne qu'il comprit qu'il était revenu.

Son petit frère le regardait en souriant, mais Dean discerna un éclat nouveau dans ses yeux. Et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait signifier.

"Bienvenue, Samuel" dit une voix inconnue derrière eux.

* * *

Merci à Joralie et Hinata-37 pour leur reviews. 

Prochain chapitre : dimanche ! Bonne fin de semaine.


	7. … il ne t’arrivera rien !

Chapitre 7 : … il ne t'arrivera rien !

"_Votre destin n'est pas toujours celui que vous cherchez, mais toujours celui qui vous trouve_."

Inconnu.

- : - - : - : -

"Bienvenue, Samuel" fit une voix inconnue derrière eux.

Les deux frères se retournèrent. Un homme se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Bobby gisait à demi conscient par terre, Missouri à son chevet et John était plaqué contre l'un des murs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'explication, les yeux noirs du nouveau venu leur suffisaient pour savoir qu'ils avaient affaire à un démon.

"Père va être content de voir que tu es enfin de nouveau parmi nous. Il avait peur que tu ne veuilles pas revenir… Cela aurait été dommage" menaça-t-il.

Dean tenta maladroitement de se lever, mais son corps était encore trop faible et le voyage dans le rêve de Sam ne l'avait pas aidé. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil, se maudissant.

"Dean !" cria Sam, en voyant son frère si faible. Lui-même n'était pas en état de se battre. Ils étaient à la merci du démon, impuissant, encore une fois.

"Ho ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux rien à ton frère, ni aux autres… C'est toi que je veux" expliqua le démon.

Sam sentit un sentiment de détresse monter en lui. Il ne s'était pas réveillé pour ça. Il ne voulait plus être faible, il ne voulait plus être l'enjeu de quelque chose qui le surpassait, il voulait être lui. Il essaya de se lever pour faire face, mais il surestima ses forces. Il avait oublié qu'il venait de passer plusieurs jours dans le coma, et comme Dean, il s'effondra dans son lit.

"Sammy à bobo" se moqua le démon, s'approchant dangereusement du lit.

"Laissez mes fils tranquilles !" menaça John, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qui c'était passé dans la cabane, il ne voulait plus voir ses fils souffrir et pourtant, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les défendre. Quel genre de père était-il !?

Missouri commença à réciter doucement des phrases qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens, mais le démon s'en aperçut et d'un geste de la main, la médium fut projetée contre le mur comme un simple fétu de paille.

"Missouri !" cria Sam, en voyant son amie ainsi traitée.

Dean essaya encore une fois de s'attaquer au démon, mais celui-ci n'eut qu'à donner un coup de pied dans le fauteuil roulant du chasseur pour l'éloigner du lit et de surtout de Sam.

"C'est humiliant" maugréa Dean, à la fois inquiet et blessé dans son amour propre. Le démon avait clairement isolé Sam des autres personnes qui pouvaient le protéger. Au regard que Dean échangea avec son père, il comprit que c'était le but recherché et que le démon était là pour Sam et lui seul.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Sam, qui lui aussi avait saisi le message. Sa voix ne trahissait pas sa peur. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui, mais pour Dean, leur père, Missouri et Bobby.

"Moi, rien. Je ne suis là que pour obéir aux ordres."

"Quels ordres ?" continua Sam, en se redressant légèrement dans son lit. Il ne quittait pas le démon des yeux.

"Je n'ai pas à le dire" répondit l'envoyé du mal. L'homme possédé fit un pas de plus vers Sam, son sourire s'effaçât pour prendre un air plus cruel.

"De qui ?" insista Sam, qui semblait avoir complément oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

John observait la scène, quelque chose était entrain de changer dans l'attitude de Sam. Son fils semblait prendre confiance en lui, comme si il savait ce qui allait se passer, et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Missouri qui reprenait doucement ses esprits, observa attentivement ce changement.

"De qui ?" répéta Sam, d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Dean haussa les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas ce ton à son frère. Tout un coup, il eut l'impression que le temps venait de se figer, comme l'air autour de lui.

"Qu'est que vous voulez ?" hurla Sam, en se levant, comme s'il venait juste de dormir une bonne nuit et non de sortir de cinq jours de coma.

"Sam ?" appela Dean, inquiet par le brusque changement d'attitude de son frère, mais Sam ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Le démon recula d'un pas face à la menace potentielle que représentait Sam.

"Je veux savoir !" ordonna Sam, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'être maléfique.

"Comment ?" bégaya le démon, surpris pas ce brusque regain de vie de Sam. "C'est impossible… Il ne peut pas… "

Un nuage noir, comme celui qui s'était échappé du corps de Meg lors de son exorcisme, se matérialisa, laissant le corps possédé sans vie. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant d'entourer Sam et de tourbillonner autour du plus jeune des Winchester. Dean sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et les battements de son cœur étaient douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher le démon de posséder son frère, de le lui voler.

Le nuage semblait virevolter de plus en plus vite autour de Sam qui gardait les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas voir, ni être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme s'il était dans une espèce de transe.

"Sammy" hurla Dean. Il ne voulait pas être le témoin de ça. Il avait vu son père possédé par le Démon et maintenant l'un de ses enfants, comme Il les avait appelés, allait faire la même chose avec son frère.

Puis, tout à coup, le nuage cessa de tourner et se massa sur lui-même, mais au lieu de pénétrer dans le corps de Sam, il sembla reculer. Dean était quasi sûr que Sam était entrain de 'parler' à la chose, de la forcer à se retirer, puis soudain les ampoules et la vitre éclatèrent dans un bruit de tonnerre, brisant la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés, et le temps reprit son cours, le nuage cria de douleur et disparut. Sam se tourna vers Dean et son père, leur faisant un sourire qui voulait dire 'tout va bien maintenant', puis s'effondra. John eut juste le temps d'amortir la chute de son fils, avant qu'il ne touche sol.

Les quatre personnes présentes se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Sam qui semblait, à présent, dormir paisiblement dans les bras de son père.

"J'ai vu beaucoup de choses bizarres, mais là…" fit Dean, mettant fin au silence pesant. "Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui vient de ce passer ?"

"Je crois que Sam vient de nous montrer de quoi il était capable" répondit Missouri.

"Rien que ça ?!" rétorqua Dean, surpris et inquiet.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à parler, la chambre étant envahie par des médecins et des infirmières alertés par toutes les alarmes qui s'étaient mises à sonner, congédiant toutes les personnes inutiles.

Dean lança un dernier regard à son jeune frère qu'on venait de recoucher. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Sam, avant qu'ils ne reprennent conscience, le hantaient. Oui, il avait peur, non pas de Sammy, ni même de son pouvoir, mais de ne pas pouvoir le protéger.

"Tant que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien… Je te le promets Sammy, je te le promets" murmura-t-il, alors qu'un infirmier le raccompagnait dans sa chambre.

* * *

N/A : merci à Joralie et hinata-37 pour leur review.

Pas de date pour le prochain chapitre…. Car j'ai beaucoup de travail, et ce, sûrement jusqu'à Noël. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette histoire, mais je vais avoir un peu moins de temps à consacrer aux fics, et je n'ai pas envie de me rajouter un stress supplémentaire en me disant que j'ai promis une mise à jour à telle date (écrire est un plaisir, pas une contrainte). Cependant, je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine. Merci de votre compréhension, et je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous faire attendre.


	8. Un temps pour la paix et un pour la véri

N/A : mea culpa… je pensais vraiment pouvoir tenir mon engagement d'un chapitre par semaine et rien pendant deux semaines. J'avoue que je suis débordée de travail et que le soir, je n'ai pas toujours le courage de me mettre à ma fic. Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous faire attendre comme ça, mais malheureusement, cela risque de durer encore un moment.

Pour fêter l'arrivé de la série en France, le chapitre 8 tant attendu, en espérant qu'il répondra à vos attentes.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : un temps pour la paix et un pour la vérité.

"_Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion_."  
Voltaire, Poème sur le désastre de Lisbonne.

- : - - : - : -

Trois mois c'était écoulé depuis l'accident. La famille Winchester tentait de panser ses blessures. John avait décidé de rester avec ses fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau opérationnels. En effet, Dean et Sam avaient besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces. L'accident les avait affaiblis, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

Le Démon n'avait pas refait surface, ni même montré le moindre signe de vie. Ce silence ne faisait qu'inquiéter John. Il savait qu'Il ne laisserait pas tomber tant qu'Il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'Il voulait : Sam.

Après quelques hésitations, John avait fini pas louer une cabane, isolée. Ils n'avaient dit à personne où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Ils ne voulaient plus voir leurs amis être les victimes innocentes de leur guerre, comme Jim Murphy ou Caleb.

Les garçons avaient commencé à reprendre l'entraînement et semblaient se remettre de leurs blessures. Ces quelques moments de paix et de calmes commençaient à faire leur effet. Et d'être à nouveau une famille aidait à ce rétablissement.

"Ca va ?" demanda John Winchester, en voyant son fils aîné le rejoindre dehors.

John travaillait sur ses notes. Il conclut que son fils venait de prendre une douche, à ses cheveux mouillés. Dean s'entraînait sans relâche. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être faible et incapable de défendre son frère.

"Bien… Encore un manque de force dans le bras gauche, mais ça devrait vite revenir à la normale" répondit Dean, en s'essayant face à son père.

John ne releva pas, mais il savait que c'était la blessure qu'il avait infligée à son fils, lorsqu'il était possédé. Dean n'avait jamais reparlé de ce moment et les très rares fois où le sujet était revenu dans la conversation, il avait pris ses distances. Et Sam faisait de même. Le plus jeune des Winchester refusait d'en parler, tout comme de l'incident de l'hôpital. Il prétendait ne pas s'en rappeler, que ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient au moment où il avait conduit son père et son frère à l'hôpital, puis le trou noir jusqu'à son réveil. Mais John et Dean n'étaient pas dupes, et les cauchemars du jeune homme ne faisaient que confirmer leurs soupçons.

"Où est Sammy ?" demanda Dean, au bout d'un moment, cherchant son jeune frère des yeux.

"Parti" fit John, en regardant aussi autour de lui.

"Il ne peut pas continuer ainsi" remarqua Dean, inquiet pour son frère.

Sam souffrait d'insomnies, ses trop rares heures de sommeil étaient systématiquement interrompues par des cauchemars. Il affirmait qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas eu de visions durant ces dernier mois, mais Dean avait trouvé des pilules dans sa chambre, un traitement contre la migraine. Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec son père et encore moins avec Sam. Puis, il y avait d'autres choses qui avaient attirés l'attention des deux Winchester. Parfois Sam semblait très heureux puis d'un coup, toute sa bonne humeur disparaissait. Il devenait irritable, énervé, voir même froid. Ils avaient bien tenté d'aborder le problème, mais Sam c'était aussitôt refermer sur lui-même.

Ensuite, John et Dean avaient remarqué que lorsqu'il était en colère, les lumières vacillaient et certains petits objets semblaient trembler. Cela avait commencé à se matérialiser un soir où John avait ordonné à Sammy d'aller dormir, ce qui avait provoqué une colère, Sam appréciant que moyennement d'être traité comme un enfant. Sam c'en était rendu compte, et il était parti en claquant la porte, ne revenant qu'une fois tout le monde couché. Depuis, il évitait sa famille, se levant avant tout le monde et rentrant le plus tard possible. Et ni John, ni Dean n'avaient eu le courage de lui parler, car ils avaient en tête ce que le Démon leur avait dit à Lawrence, que Sam allait développer ses pouvoirs, qu'ils allaient devenir incontrôlables, douloureux.

Dean décida qu'il était temps de faire face, et posa sur la table le tube qu'il avait trouvé. John interrogea son fils du regard.

"Ce sont des triptans. C'est ce qu'on donne aux migraineux" expliqua Dean, calmement. Il savait qu'il était entrain de trahir Sammy, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. "Je les ai trouvés dans sa chambre."

John étudia son fils. Il connaissait les liens qui unissaient les deux frères, et voir Dean dénoncer Sammy, laissait entrevoir l'inquiétude de Dean. En même temps, John en voulait à son aîné de ne pas lui avoir parlé plutôt, mais il décida de garder ce reproche pour lui. Durant ces trois derniers mois, il avait réussi à construire un semblant de relation avec ses fils, et avec Dean plus particulièrement. Il s'était rendu compte des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé en disparaissant.

"Tu crois qu'il nous ment, quant il dit qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles visions ?"

Dean soupira doucement. Il n'en avait aucune idée, il espérait que Sam leurs ait racontés la vérité. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été là pour Sam lors de ses visions, sauf à Salvation, et rien que le souvenir du coup de fil de Sam après cette vision, il en avait la chaire de poule. Il s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir été là au bon moment. Et puis il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre connaissance après une vision. Rien que d'imaginer Sam devant affronter une prémonition, seul, totalement incapable de se défendre, vulnérable, le rendait malade.

"Je ne pense pas" finit-il par répondre, tentant de se convaincre lui-même, et de chasser cette image de Sam, se tordant de douleur et assistant, impuissant, au meurtre d'un inconnu à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"Et pour le reste ?" demanda enfin Dean, après une très longue hésitation.

John détourna le regard de son fils. Il savait que trop bien ce qui était entrain de se passer. Encore une fois, il était incapable d'aider ses fils, et Sam en particulier.

"Papa ?"

"Nous lui parlerons, ce soir" soupira John.

Ils n'échangèrent quasi aucune parole de l'après-midi, ni de la soirée, chacun enfermé dans ses propres pensées et ses propres craintes.

Ils durent attendre un long moment, avant que Sam ne se manifeste. Les deux Winchester s'étaient cachés dans la pénombre de la pièce principale. Ils savaient que Sam ne rentrerait pas tant qu'il y aurait de la lumière, le jeune homme évitant tout contact.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, lorsqu'il apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, et si Dean ne se savait pas caché par l'obscurité, il aurait juré que Sam le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il poussa un soupire avant de refermer la porte et de poser ses chaussures. Ce fut à ce moment que John alluma la lumière.

Sam fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, regarda ce qu'il contenait, puis ne trouvant rien à se mettre sous la dent, le referma et se servit un verre d'eau.

"Peut-on savoir où tu étais ?" demanda John, d'une voix autoritaire. Il appréciait que très moyennement le comportement de son cadet.

"Loin" répondit Sam, avant de boire une gorgée, puis il reposa le verre à côté de lui. Il appuya ses deux mains contre l'évier.

"Et ? Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ?" continua John, qui tentait de contrôler sa colère. Sam avait cette manie de le faire sortir hors de lui.

"Non !" s'exclama Sam, en tournant enfin son regard vers son père et son frère.

Dean eut peur. Sam avait encore plus mauvaise mine qu'en sortant de l'hôpital, si cela était possible. Les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps. Et il avait l'air d'avoir perdu du poids.

"Sammy ! Ca suffit !" gronda John, en faisant quelques pas vers Sam.

"Stop" murmura Sam, d'une voix tout juste audible.

"Stop quoi, Sammy ? Cela fait quatre jours que tu nous fuis, on ne sait pas où tu es, et ça ?" continua John, en montrant le tube de triptan. Il n'osa pas s'avancer plus, car les lumières s'étaient à nouveau mis à clignoter, et certains objets à trembler.

Sam prit une profonde respiration, et tout ce calma. Il regarda son père, puis Dean.

"Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ?" accusa Sam.

"Non… ils traînaient sur ta commode… Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, Sam, tu dois me croire" implora Dean. Il voulait tellement faire comprendre à Sam que tout cela était pour son bien.

"Te croire…" répéta Sam, en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna légèrement la tête.

"As-tu eu des visions, Sammy ? " l'interrogea John, ne tenant pas compte de ce qui se passait entre ses deux fils.

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

Dean sentit un changement chez Sam, il semblait absent, comme s'il se déconnectait de la réalité, ou que autre chose l'accaparait. Il avait déjà vu Sam agir comme ça depuis leur dernière rencontre avec le Démon.

John attrapa son fils par le bras, et sans que personne n'y ait touché, le verre que Sam avait reposé quelques minutes plus tôt, alla se fracasser contre le sol. John relâcha son étreinte. Son regard, comme celui de Dean, se porta sur les débris de verre, puis sur Sam. Le jeune homme recula, marchant pieds nus sur les morceaux, sans faire attention aux blessures qu'il s'infligeait.

"Sammy !" cria Dean, en voulant protéger son frère.

Mais Sam ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se débattait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

"Sammy" répéta Dean, d'un ton plus doux, s'approchant calmement de son frère.

Sam ne pouvait plus reculer, il était acculé contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme s'il était en état de choc, le visage caché dans ses mains.

"Sammy" continua Dean, en s'essayant près de son frère, et le prenant dans ses bras.

"Dean ?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, découvrant ses yeux.

"Chut, c'est juste moi" le berça-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas un monstre, Dean… Je ne suis pas un monstre"

Dean et John échangèrent un regard. Sam souffrait, physiquement et psychologiquement.

"Non, Sam, tu n'es pas un monstre" le rassura John, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Dean semblait maîtriser la situation, et l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit spoiler de son rôle de père.

"Alors pourquoi vous avez peur de moi ?" Sam semblait avoir à peine dix ans.

"On a pas peur de toi, on a peur pour toi, Sammy" réfuta Dean, espérant que cela allait suffire à Sam.

"Merci d'essayer" murmura Sam.

Dean observa son frère toujours dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Sam, fatigué par ses insomnies et par les derniers événements, s'endorme.

Il était temps d'accepter pour les Winchester les pouvoirs de Sam.

* * *

Chapitre suivant : lundi prochain, promis juré. Bonne semaine ! 


	9. une aide bien appréciable

Chapitre 9 : une aide bien appréciable.

"_L'amitié est à prospérité plus brillante et_

_diminue l'adversité en la divisant et en la partageant_."

Cicéron.

- : - - : - : -

Dean et John c'étaient relayés pour veiller Sam. Son sommeil n'avait pas été reposant, il avait passé la nuit à s'agiter, à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles.

John avait pris la résolution de briser le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Le Démon tuant tous les amis et relations des Winchester, John avait décidé de ne communiquer à personne le lieu de leur retraite. Mais là, ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ni lui, ni Dean ne pouvaient protéger Sam, du moins, pas de ses pouvoirs. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, et au lieu d'agir, ils avaient laissé traîner les choses, jusqu'à cette nuit.

John attendait d'une minute à l'autre le secours qu'il avait appelé. Dean était toujours aux côtés de Sam. Soudain, il entendit une voiture s'arrêter juste devant leur bungalow, puis quelque en descendre, avant que la voiture ne reparte. Il sortit sur le patio pour accueillir son visiteur.

Missouri Moseley observa son vieil ami quelques secondes, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui trouva une mauvaise mine, mais elle n'avait pas de souvenir de John Winchester sans cernes sous les yeux, et son regard triste. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander comment il avait pu être le mari de Mary. Il lui avait toujours décrit comme une femme pleine de vie et heureuse.

"John" dit-elle enfin, brisant le silence. "Tu pourrais te rendre utile, jeune homme" continua-t-elle, en apercevant l'aîné des deux frères sur le pas de la porte, et en désignant les deux grandes valises qui n'attendaient que des bras forts pour être portés.

Dean roula des yeux. Cette sorcière avait le don de l'énerver. Cette pensé provoqua une tape sur la tête, lors de son passage près de Missouri. Il lui lança un regard noir.

"C'est pour tes pensées" se justifia-t-elle.

La médium demanda à voir Sam. Le jeune homme semblait dormir enfin paisiblement, mais au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, il se retourna violement vers eux. Puis, comme s'il avait senti que les intrus ne lui voulaient aucun mal, il soupira en se détendant.

Missouri s'approcha du lit. Elle tendit une main qu'elle voulut poser sur l'épaule de Sam, mais elle quelque chose la retient. Elle avait déjà senti ce malaise à Lawrence, lorsque Sam l'avait questionné sur sa mère, juste après son ultime sacrifice. Elle n'avait pas réussi alors à savoir ce qui l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais cette fois, elle savait. Elle fit signe aux deux autres de Winchester de sortir.

John et Missouri s'assirent à table, pendant que Dean préparait du café. Une fois tout le monde attablé, Missouri commença son interrogatoire.

"Je veux savoir exactement ce qui se passe. Tous les faits qui se sont produits depuis que vous avez disparu."

"Après l'attaque de l'hôpital, j'ai compris que le Démon ne nous laisserait pas tranquille. Avec les garçons, nous avons pris la décision de disparaître. Nous somme arrivés ici, il y a maintenant…."

_Trois mois plutôt_ :

John gara son pick-up juste devant le bungalow, et commença à décharger les sacs. Sam et Dean n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Les garçons avaient besoin de plus de repos, il leur avait donc fait l'offre de partir avant eux pour préparer leur nouveau logement. Ils avaient hésité à laisser leur père partir seul, la peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau était toujours encrée en eux, et elle ne risquait pas de disparaître de si tôt.

John eu juste le temps de tout rentrer qu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'Impala. Sam était déjà sorti et se précipita du côté conducteur pour aider son frère à s'extraire de la voiture.

"Tu aurais du me laisser conduire un peu" fit remarquer Sam, alors que Dean se massait le bras gauche.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que plus jamais tu ne conduirais mon bébé" rétorqua Dean.

"Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que ce n'est pas ma faute" s'exaspéra Sam.

"Tu pourras trouver toutes les excuses du monde, tu ne conduiras plus jamais cette voiture !" continua Dean.

"Dean !"

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux enfantillages de ses deux fils. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

"Vous avez fait bonne route ?" demanda-t-il, quand il fut sûr de pouvoir attirer l'attention des deux jeunes chasseurs.

"Oui. Chouette baraque" remarqua Dean, en s'avançant doucement. Il était encore loin d'avoir récupérer. Les médecins avaient tenté de le retenir encore quelques jours à l'hôpital, mais Dean leur avait clairement fait comprendre, que, même s'il n'était pas au sommet de sa forme, il était cependant capable de leur mettre une raclé. Face à la non coopération de Dean, ils avaient du se résoudre à le laisser partir. Sam, avait été libéré quelques jours avant son frère, les médecins ne voyant pas raison de le garder plus longtemps.

Les signes de l'accident se lisaient encore sur les visages de ses garçons. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, ils allaient s'effacer. John ne savait pas encore combien de temps ils allaient rester là, mais pour l'instant, sa seule priorité était ses fils.

"On va rester ici combien de temps ?" demanda Sam, sa question favorite, lorsqu'en enfant, ils s'installaient quelque part. Sam n'avait jamais aimé cette vie de nomade, l'incapacité de se faire des amis.

"Je ne sais pas. Je veux que vous vous rétablissiez et ensuite on verra" donna-t-il comme réponse.

"Pardon ?" Dean s'était arrête d'un coup, regardant son père d'un air suspicieux.

"Vous avez besoin de repos, de reprendre des forces, Dean. Tu viens de subir plusieurs opérations du cœur, et ton frère tout juste de sortir du coma" s'explique John. Il devait vraiment être un mauvais père, pensa-t-il, en voyant leur air surpris.

"Christo" dit Dean.

"Je ne suis pas possédé, Dean, mais vous deux, vous n'êtes pas très frais. Je ne vous donne pas plus de cinq minutes face à un poltergeist… d'un enfant."

"Ho, allez ! … dix minutes ?" tenta Dean, en souriant. Il était heureux, sa famille était à nouveau réunit, mais bien sûr, il avait toujours cette ombre qui planait, à savoir pour combien de temps ils étaient ensemble ? Avant que le Démon ne se manifeste à nouveau ? Mais pour l'instant, il allait savourer ce moment.

Sam observa son père sans rien dire. Quelque chose le gênait depuis son réveille à l'hôpital, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui c'était passé, il avait comme des flashes, des moments où les souvenirs étaient précis et d'autres qui étaient complètement flous. Il sentait que quelque chose changeait en lui, et cela l'effrayait encore plus que tout le reste. Et le comportement de leur père ne l'aidait pas à se sentir rassuré.

"Sammy ?"

Sam tourna la tête vers son frère qui l'attendait déjà près de la porte d'entrée.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Dean, soucieux.

"Oui… tout va bien" affirma Sam, espérant donner le change.

Mais Dean connaissait suffisamment Sam pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il savait que Sam finirait par parler, c'était la spécialité de Sam.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement. Les trois Winchester avaient besoin de temps pour réapprendre à vivre comme une famille.

* * *

N/A : merci à Joralie et l'Insomnie des Etoiles pour vos commentaires. 

Chapitre suivant : lundi prochain. Bonne semaine.


	10. pouvoirs révélés

Chapitre 10 : pouvoirs révélés.

- : - - : - - : -

Les premières semaines se passèrent sans soucis. Dean continuait à se rétablir et avait même commençait à reprendre l'entraînement. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se servir de son bras gauche, mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour.

John supervisait tout ça. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il savait que Dean avait aussi besoin de repos, et il était souvent obligé de réfréner l'ardeur de son aîné.

Sam s'entraînait avec son père et son frère, mais dés qu'il le pouvait, il s'isolait. Les mots du Démon continuaient de tourner dans sa tête. Les cauchemars avaient repris, encore plus intenses qu'après la mort de Jessica. Il refusait de dormir et luttait tous les soirs contre le sommeil. Il restait silencieux lorsque sa famille l'interrogeait. Il souffrait de migraine. Au départ c'était supportable, mais plus le temps passait, plus elles devenaient gênantes. Les premières fois, il avait craint une vision, mais celle-ci ne venant pas, il était resté confus. Il était allé consulter un médecin en ville, sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa famille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Parfois, il avait l'impression que tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient, voir même que certains n'était pas les siens. Il avait des sauts d'humeurs, qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, augmentant ses migraines. Puis un soir, il eut la réponse à ses questions.

Les Winchester ne se mêlaient pas à la vie locale du petit village. Ils n'y allaient que pour les stricte minimum, et tous les vendredis soirs pour boire une bière en famille. Ils prenaient toujours la même table, celle qui leur permettait de surveiller toute la pièce malodorante. Ce soir là, Dean avait fait une partie de billard et gagné de quoi payer le loyer pour un mois supplémentaire.

Fière de ses exploits, il racontait comment il avait roulé deux pauvres futurs étudiants qui profitaient de leurs vacances pour faire un tour dans l'Amérique profonde, avant de regagner leur université proprette.

"…et là, maintenant, ils doivent appeler leur maman" se moqua Dean, en buvant une gorgée de bière.

L'immaturité de Dean faisait sourire John. Il savait que pour certaines choses, son fils était plus que mature, et pour d'autres, il était resté un vrai enfant.

Sam ne semblait pas avoir écouté le moindre mot de son frère, et d'un geste inconscient, il se massait la tempe droite.

"Sammy ?" demanda John, en voyant l'air soucieux de son fils.

"Hum…" répondit Sam, comme s'il sentait bien qu'on voulait lui parler, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où venait la voix.

"Hé ! Sammy ?" Dean agita une main devant le visage de son frère, pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Mais Sam ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il sentait une nouvelle migraine poindre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle qui le coupait du monde et il sentait que derrière la fine paroi allait s'effondrer, les sentiments de toutes les personnes présentent dans le bar étaient prêtes à la franchir, et la submerger.

"Sammy ?" appela Dean, un plus fort et un peu plus inquiet. Sam ne semblait pas avoir une vision, du moins il n'en reconnaissait pas les signes et pourtant, il était clair que son petit frère n'allait pas bien.

"Dean ?" dit Sam, lorsqu'il eu l'impression que la bulle avait éclaté. La douleur était sourde et soudaine dans son crâne, comme si on l'enserrait dans un étau, mais le plus dure fut de discerner ses sentiments de ceux des autres. La confusion était totale. Il avait en même temps le sentiment d'euphorie, et celui de profonde dépression, de stress et de calme… il devait sortir de là, s'éloigner avant que tout n'explose dans sa tête. Il se leva précipitamment pour sortir, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il bousculait la moitié de gens, avançant comme un aveugle.

"Sammy ?" répéta encore une fois Dean, échangeant un regard inquiet avec son père. Ils partirent à la poursuite du plus jeune membre de la famille.

Sam n'était pas allé bien loin, il s'était laissé tomber à côté de l'Impala familiale.

"Hé ! Sammy… qu'est qu'il y a ?" demanda doucement Dean, en se baissant au niveau de son frère.

"Je veux rentrer, Dean, s'il te plaît" supplia Sam, ne contre fichant de paraître faible.

"Sam ?" demanda John, tout aussi surpris que son fils par l'attitude de Sam.

"Je veux juste rentrer" répéta Sam, en continuant à se masser les tempes.

Dean ne se le fit pas redire une troisième fois. Il aida son frère à se relever et à monter dans la voiture. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. John et Dean jetaient de fréquent regard à l'arrière pour observer Sam. Mais le jeune homme semblait ne pas se soucier d'eux, il semblait inquiet et légèrement effrayé.

_Maintenant_ :

Missouri avait écouté toute l'histoire d'une oreille attentive. Puis, lorsque le silence s'installa à nouveau, elle resta un moment à réfléchir.

"Tout me laisse penser que Sam souffre d'empathie" dit-elle, mettant fin au suspense.

"Vous voulez dire qu'il lit dans les pensées, comme vous ?" demanda Dean, légèrement inquiet que son petit frère puisse rentrer dans sa tête.

"Non, Dean. Je ne lis pas tes pensées, je ressens juste tes émotions" expliqua simplement Sam.

Ils se retournèrent pour dévisager le jeune homme qui s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Bonjour, Missouri" dit-il, avec un petit sourire fatigué.

"Bonjour, Sam" répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant que Missouri ne détourne son regard. Elle s'était trompée, il était encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait présagé et il avait besoin d'aide pour ne pas s'enfoncer.

"J'aimerais parler avec Sam, seul à seul" ajouta t-elle en se levant.

Sam la suivit dehors. Et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt qui bordait la maison. John et Dean restèrent seuls avec cette nouvelle découverte.

* * *

N/A : merci à NiNa, Joralie et Hinata37 pour leur review.

Je n'ai pas mis de petite phrase d'intro car je n'en ai pas trouvé, mais je la mettrai dés que je l'aurai trouvé !

Il va y avoir un petit break pendant les vacances de Noël. Pour deux raisons : la 1°, c'est que je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et même si je sais où je vais avec cette histoire, je bloque un peu sur le prochain chapitre, donc j'espère me débloquer bientôt. Et 2°, j'ai envie de faire une petite fic de Noël… donc, si tout va bien durant les vacances, je devrais mettre en ligne une fic spéciale Noël.

La suite de "Car le temps est proche !" début janvier !


	11. de psychique à psychique

N/A : merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et qui m'ont relancée et soutenue pour que je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Cela n'est pas dans mes projets, mais j'ai eu un gros blocage, je sais où je veux aller mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire, manque de temps et surtout incapacité à trouver les mots justes. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que cela ne va pas se reproduire pour cette histoire (ni pour aucune).

* * *

Chapitre 11 : de psychique à psychique. 

Missouri et Sam marchèrent un moment, en silence. Puis Sam s'arrêta près d'un monticule de rocher et s'assit sur l'un d'eux, imité par la médium.

"Depuis quand ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quelques semaines après notre arrivés ici… Tout est confus et si compliqué" avoua-t-il.

"Je sais ce que c'est ! Au début, j'ai cru que je devenais folle… entendre des voix, c'est rarement bon signe."

Sam sourit face à la désinvolture de Missouri, si seulement il pouvait arriver, lui aussi, à être aussi détaché. "J'aimerais pouvoir contrôler… C'est comme… c'est comme si on envahissait mon esprit et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre" continua-t-il. Il détestait ce sentiment d'être envahie.

"C'est pour cela que tu viens ici ?"

Sam hocha de la tête.

"C'est pas tout" murmura-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

Missouri resta silencieuse. Elle devait laisser Sam se confesser, et elle savait qu'il le ferait que si il ne se sentait pas poussé, un point commun aux hommes Winchester.

"La télékinésie" commença-t-il, en aspirant une grande goulée d'air, comme pour se donner confiance. "La télékinésie… quand je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mes émotions…" Il s'était levé et légèrement éloigné de son amie.

"Sam" l'appela doucement la voyante.

"Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas… Je peux être dangereux… je pourrais… je pourrais" éclata Sam. Au même moment, comme pour illustrer ses dires, plusieurs petites pierres se mirent à léviter.

"Sam !" cria Missouri.

Aussitôt, tout retomba par terre. Le jeune chasseur tourna un visage fatigué et troublé vers Missouri.

"Sam, il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Je peux t'entraîner, du moins te donner des bases pour te défendre."

Sam soupira. Il savait bien qu'il devait accepter ses pouvoirs, avec tout ce que cela représentaient. Si seulement il parvenait à les maîtriser, cela pourrait être un avantage dans leur travail.

"Jusqu'à quel point pouvez-vous me préparer ?"

"Sam, ton pouvoir… ton pouvoir est différent du mien" dit-elle doucement. Ho que oui ! Le pouvoir de Sam était différent, bien plus puissant. Elle n'était rien comparée au jeune homme, elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher, elle sentait la puissance émaner de Sam.

"Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre ? " demanda Sam, qui semblait apprécier l'idée.

"D'abord, à te défendre. Tu ne dois pas te laisser submerger par les sentiments des autres… Ce n'est pas facile, il faut que ton esprit soit capable de construire des barrières. Ensuite, la télékinésie… J'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas, je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'être d'un grand secours. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen" expliqua-t-elle.

"Et pour ce qui est des visions ?" questionna Sam, à voix basse.

"Ho, Sam ! Je ne peux rien faire contre ça… la précognition, c'est autre chose, il n'y a rien à faire. Tu ne pourras jamais contrôler ça, les visions viendront sans que tu ne demandes rien… Je suis désolée, Sam. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir t'aider aussi pour ça" s'excusa la médium. Elle n'avait jamais été témoin de ce phénomène chez Sam, mais elle sentait la peur que les visions engendraient chez les trois Winchesters.

Sam soupira. De tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait, si il y en avait un dont il aurait aimé se débarrasser, c'était bien de celui là. Voir les gens mourir, même si parfois il parvenait à modifier le futur, n'avait rien de réjouissant, à chaque nouvelle vision, il avait l'impression de glisser toujours un peu plus vers une forme de folie.

"Sam… Je sais que cela n'est pas facile. Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'avoir des visions, mais je sais ce que cela fait d'entendre les pensées des autres. Je n'avais même pas 16 ans la première fois que cela m'est arrivé. J'allais à l'école… et ce n'était pas une époque facile pour une jeune fille noire à cette époque. Je devais passer près d'une école pour blanc et à chaque fois que je passais devant, ils se moquaient de moi, m'insultaient… je faisais celle qui n'entendais pas, c'était ce qu'on m'avait appris à faire. Puis un jour, l'un de garçon m'a jetée une pierre. Il m'a raté, mais cela m'a mit dans une colère, et je les ai regardés tous, prête à les injurier, et là, j'ai entendu ce qu'ils avaient dans leur tête. Ils avaient peur de moi car j'étais noire, différente d'eux… Et moi j'ai eu peur, non pas à cause d'eux, mais car effectivement j'étais différente, je pouvais les entendre penser. Je suis rentrée chez moi en pleurant et ces imbéciles ont cru qu'ils avaient gagné. Pendant trois jours, j'ai refusé de sortir de ma chambre car j'étais un monstre. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, et c'est une de nos voisines qui m'a aidé à comprendre. Elle m'a expliqué, que parfois, certains humains avaient droit à une sorte de don et qu'ils fallaient les accepter, apprendre à vivre avec et s'en servir pour aider les autres humains qui n'avaient pas ses dons. C'est elle aussi qui m'a appris ce qu'il avait dans l'ombre, que toutes ces histoires, qu'on raconte pour faire peur, étaient réelles… Il m'a fallu du temps avant d'admettre que j'étais différente, et même encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de me dire que c'est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose" raconta Missouri.

Sam resta silencieux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir assumer sa différence, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'être normal, de quitter ce monde dans lequel il avait grandi, se sentir en sécurité. Mais il savait qu'il devait faire une croix sur tout cela, il était différent des autres, même des propres membres de sa famille. D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait plus à ce qu'ils chassaient qu'à son frère ou à son père.

"Nous ne sommes pas de monstres de foire, Sam. Différent, oui, mais la majorité des gens pensent que nous sommes des charlatans, et pourtant, ils nous consultent pour savoir leur avenir… Je ne dis pas que cela est facile de vivre avec, mais les refuser, tenter de les dissimuler en espérant qu'ils disparaîtront, cela ne marche pas comme ça."

Sam réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions que de se résigner, aussi dure que cela soit.

"D'accord… Je veux bien de votre aide" finit-il pas accepter.

Missouri lui répondit par un sourire.

"Tu verras, cela va bien se passer. En attendant, il est temps que tu manges, si tu continues à maigrir, tu vas faire peur aux filles" se moqua gentiment Missouri, en reprenant le chemin de la maison.

* * *

N/A : le prochain chapitre est écrit, il me reste à le corriger. Je pense pouvoir le mettre avant dimanche. 


	12. Comme une famille

Merci à Joralie, Nina83 et Hinata-37 pour leur review.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Comme une famille.

"_Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about_." (1)

Trey Parker and Matt Stone, _South Park_, Ike's Wee Wee.

- : - - : - : -

Missouri c'était installé dans la petite famille, régissant la vie des trois Winchester. Dean et John avaient du mal à accepter cette présence féminine qui régentait leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas connu ça depuis la mort de Mary, vivant dans une quasi autarcie tous les trois et les rares personnes autorisées à faire partie de la famille –sans pour autant jamais atteindre ce stade- étaient des hommes et n'avaient jamais osé imposé un légume à chaque repas et réduire leur consommation de café !

Sam semblait plus facilement se plier aux règles de Missouri, peut-être car il avait vécu avec Jessica ou tout simplement car la médium s'occupait d'eux comme une mère aurait pu le faire. Et que quelque part, cela réveillait en lui cette envie de normalité. Puis de voir la psychique obliger son père et son frère à une séance de yoga pour qu'ils arrivent à maîtriser leurs sentiments, lui donnait une raison supplémentaire d'apprécier Missouri.

Elle veillait à l'entraînement de Sam. Cela prenait du temps, mais Sam semblait prendre du plaisir à apprendre à contrôler une partie de ses pouvoirs, même si elle sentait parfois qu'il en avait peur. Il n'arrivait pas complètement à accepter ce qu'il était et elle savait que le Démon y était pour quelque chose. Missouri savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis, la culpabilité de Sam était trop encrée en lui, et parfois, elle en arrivait à maudire John Winchester pour tout ça, pour avoir laissé l'innocence de Sam s'effriter, pour n'avoir rien fait pou rassurer son fils.

Tout cela demandait à Sam beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie. La première fois où Missouri l'avait emmené en ville avait été un désastre. Il n'avait pas réussi à bloquer les sentiments d'une femme et le mur qu'il avait si patiemment construit c'était effondré en quelques instants, provoquant une perte de connaissance chez le jeune homme. Dean s'en était automatiquement pris à Missouri, l'accusant de vouloir aller trop vite. Missouri ne c'était pas laissé marcher sur les pieds, argumentant que Sam devait apprendre à se défendre et plus vite serait le mieux. Dean avait du se ranger du côté de Missouri. Il avait enfin du accepter que son frère n'était pas comme lui et ne le serait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Dean continuait à reprendre des forces et John commençait à parler de chasser de nouveau, ils n'attendaient plus que Sam soit prêt. Et Sam savait que cela annonçait le signale de la fin de la trêve.

"Sam ?" l'appela doucement la psychique, en voyant le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était impressionnée par la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle il avait appris à la bloquer, et après seulement quelques semaines, il était capable de faire de même avec son don d'empathie. Elle sentait le pouvoir que dégageait le jeune homme, et elle se demandait pourquoi le Démon n'était pas encore réapparu. Il devait lui aussi sentir Sam. Elle en avait parlé à John et ils avaient conclu qu'ils étaient temps de bouger.

Sam ne bougea pas, mais Missouri savait qu'il l'avait entendu, voir même peut-être senti arriver. Elle essaya de lire dans ses pensées, mais elle ne parvient pas à briser ses défenses, il était une des très rares personnes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire, même avec John Winchester, elle y parvenait.

"Sam ? Le repas est bientôt prêt" lui annonça-t-elle.

"Je sais" répondit-il simplement.

Elle observa le jeune plus attentivement et malgré la faible lueur que dispensait un soleil moribond, elle pouvait voir que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

"Sam ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Nous allons bientôt repartir, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui, je crois que ton père prévoit de reprendre la route prochainement. Toi et Dean, vous êtes prêt" confirma-t-elle.

"Prêt ?" cette fois, il se tourna pour dévisager Missouri.

C'était donc ça ! Elle savait que Sam n'arrivait pas à se faire à son don, et qu'il continuait à appeler ça sa malédiction.

"Sam, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie caché ici."

"Le Démon me veut à cause de mon pouvoir… C'est à cause de ça qu'il s'en prend à ma famille… "

"Sam, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne refais pas le monde avec des 'si'. Je te mentirais en disant que tes pouvoirs n'y sont pour rien dans tous les drames de ta vie, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois capituler."

"Missouri…" tenta Sam, aussitôt coupé par la médium.

"Non, Sam. Ton pouvoir, c'est ta force ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, je ne sais pas où tout cela va te mener, si tout cela finira bien, si cela finira seulement un jour, mais tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Tu peux faire de grandes choses, Sam. Tu as un pourvoir extraordinaire, d'une puissance dont tu ne doutes même pas. Et tu as plus que ça !"

Sam l'interrogea du regard.

"Tu as une famille, Sam. Une famille qui est prête à tout pour toi, c'est là ta plus grande force. Ton pouvoir n'a rien d'une malédiction, c'est lui qui te permet de protéger ta famille" expliqua patiemment Missouri.

"Je n'ai pas su les protéger la dernière fois, ils auraient pu mourir à cause de moi" fit remarquer Sam, découragé. Il aimerait tellement croire en ce qui lui disait Missouri.

"C'est là que tu te trompes, Sam. Sans toi ils seraient morts. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais à l'hôpital, Il était là, Il attendait mais tu as réussi à… je ne sais pas… mais tu l'as empêché d'agir. Crois en toi Sam !"

Sam soupira. Il ne savait pas si il avait en vie de croire en lui. Les cauchemars récurrents ne lui disaient pas la même chose.

"Hé, vous deux ? Vous faites quoi ? C'est entrain de brûler" les avertit Dean, en sortant sur le perron. Il dévisagea les deux psychiques, se demandant ce qui pouvait se tramer… puis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se demanda si les pouvoirs de Sam et de Missouri combinés pouvaient lui donner les numéros gagnants du loto, quitte à avoir deux monstres de foire…

Missouri lui donna une tape sur la tête, lorsqu'elle passa près de lui.

"Mais j'ai rien fait" se défendit Dean.

"Mais tu l'as pensé suffisamment fort !"

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son aîné. Trop de psychiques autour de Dean ne lui réussissait vraiment pas !

* * *

(1) "La famille n'est pas le sang que vous partagez. C'est de ceux dont vous vous souciez."

N/A : chapitre 13, mardi. Bon week-end à tous !


	13. La chasse est ouverte !

N/A : merci pour tous les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La chasse est ouverte ! 

"_Je pense qu'il a y toujours un choix possible pour nous, à tout moment, tant que nous vivons. Mais ce n'est pas un sacrifice. C'est un choix, et le reste ne compte pas. Le deuxième choix n'existe pas. Méfiez-vous de ce qui parle de sacrifice_ !"

Muriel Rukeyser.

- : - - : - : -

"SAM !" hurla Dean.

"QUOI ?" répondit Sam, sur le même ton.

"Où as-tu mis ma cassette de Metallica ?" demanda le jeune homme, débarquant dans la salle de séjour, en colère.

"Là où tu l'as rangée" répliqua Sam.

"Justement, non !" rétorqua-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas où elle est, ta fichue cassette" s'emporta Sam.

"Les garçons !" les rappela à l'ordre John, qui travaillait sur son pick-up.

"Sam m'a volé ma cassette" accusa Dean.

"Mais tu as quel âge, Dean, 5 ans ? Tu crois que je m'amuse à cacher tes affaires ?" s'énerva Sam, qui sentait une migraine émerger.

"Toi, oui !" continua Dean.

"Je n'ai pas touché ta maudite cassette" se défendit Sam, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"Sam ?" fit Dean, inquiet.

"Je te de dis que… ha !.. Que… Dean" balbutia Sam, en serrant les poings et les portants instinctivement au niveau des tempes.

Dean se précipita pour amortir la chute de son frère, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, Dean étreignant son frère.

"PAPA !" hurla-t-il, alarmé.

John se précipita dans la maison en entendant le cri de détresse de son fils aîné. Missouri, qui se reposait dans sa chambre, apparut aussi.

"Vision" informa simplement Dean, en continuant d'enlacer Sam. Il sentait le corps de son frère trembler dans ses bras. Il détestait ça, et dans les yeux des deux adultes qui l'entouraient, il pouvait aussi lire la même anxiété.

"Chut, Sammy, tout va bien" murmurait Dean, à l'oreille de son frère, à chaque grognement que Sam laissait échapper.

Puis comme la vision avait commencé, elle s'arrêta tout aussi soudainement, laissant Sam complètement exténué.

"Sam ?" dit doucement Dean, en poussant légèrement les cheveux de son jeune frère qui lui tombait dans les yeux. "Sam, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?"

Sam resta inerte dans les bras de Dean, le regard perdu.

"Sammy ?" insista John, en s'agenouillant au niveau de son fils.

"Il sait que nous sommes là" prononça Sam, d'une voix tout juste audible.

"Sam ?" le pressa Dean.

Puis, comme si d'un coup, il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve, "Il faut qu'on parte" s'affola-t-il, tentant de se redresser comme il le pouvait, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer avec lui.

"Sam !" tenta de le calmer Dean, en le retenant.

"Non… Il sait… Il va venir…" continua Sam, perturbé.

"Sammy, calme-toi" lui ordonna John, en voyant son plus jeune s'agiter.

"Non… Vous ne comprenez pas… Il est là, tout près…" confessa Sam, incapable d'expliquer d'une façon plus claire ce qu'il avait vu.

"Sam…" commença Dean, en voulant en savoir plus sur la vision de son jeune frère.

Mais le jeune psychique se dégagea des bras de Dean. "Il faut qu'on sorte, maintenant !" ordonna Sam.

Mais comme pour contredire ce qu'il venait de dire, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme totalement inconnu aux quatre personnes présentes rentra dans la cabane.

"Trop tard, Sammy boy" nargua-t-il, les yeux jaunes luisant de bestialité. D'un geste de la main, John Winchester se retrouva d'un côté de la pièce et Dean de l'autre.

"Vous devez être Missouri Moseley. Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer" dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle, puis, comme il venait de le faire avec les deux Winchester, elle se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce.

"Ha, Sammy…. Ton don ne te sert pas à grand-chose. Tu n'es même pas capable de prévenir ta famille du danger… Quel fils fais-tu ?"

Pas encore. Cette fois, Sam n'allait pas laisser le Démon gagner. Il ne voulait pas revivre encore ça.

"Sammy veut jouer les super héros… Si ce n'est pas mignon tout plein" provoqua-t-il.

John et Dean tentaient désespérément de se libérer des liens invisibles du Démon, tout en sachant que cela était perdu d'avance.

"Et si on jouait un peu ?" proposa le Démon, en posant un long couteau sur la table, entre lui et Sam.

Sam tenta de s'en emparer, mais le Démon fut plus rapide que lui, et sans le toucher, le couteau alla se planter dans l'épaule gauche de Dean. Le jeune chasseur essaya de réprimer le cri de douleur, mais lorsque la lame se retira, il ne put empêcher un murmure d'agonie.

"Raté, Sammy… Tu veux faire un nouvel essai ? Qui vais-je choisir, papa, Dean ou Missouri… Hum !" le Démon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour mieux réfléchir.

Puis sans rien ajouter, le couteau vola cette fois vers John et se planta dans sa cuisse droite, à peine au-dessus de sa blessure par balle.

"Que c'est drôle, cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, pas vous ?… Mais cela serait plus marrant si vous criez un peu. Je vous trouve un peu stoïque" se moqua-t-il. "Ho, mais j'ai une idée, pour rendre ce petit jeu encore plus marrant… Si je prenais possession de l'un d'entre vous. J'avoue mettre délecté la dernière fois. Des retrouvailles si chaleureuses, pleines de tension et d'amour."

Le Démon s'avança vers John.

"Ce fut un plaisir d'être avec vous, de ressentir vos émotions. J'en ai encore la chaire de poule, la façon dont vous avez essayé lamentablement de sauver Dean. Et ce sacrifice que vous étiez prêt à faire, si cette poule mouillée de Sam avait obéit…. J'avoue que là-dessus, il m'a aussi beaucoup déçu. J'attendais plus de lui et de la manière dont vous l'avez élevé. Vous croyez qu'il allait tirer, n'est-ce pas ?" révéla le Démon. "Mais je sais déjà ce qu'il y dans votre petit tête, cet entêtement à vous venger, coûte que coûte, quel que soit le nombre de cadavres… Les souvenirs pathétiques des jours heureux avec Mary… Vous êtes un sentimental, John. Mais j'aime diversifier mes plaisirs."

Le Démon se tourna vers Dean.

"Dean Winchester ! Pourquoi pas ? Un corps jeune, en bonne santé."

"Merci, mais je n'aime pas partager mon corps, on sait jamais ce que va faire l'autre avec, et j'y tiens" défia Dean.

"Et de l'humour !" continua le Démon, en continuant de s'approcher de l'aîné des deux frères.

Sam était incapable de bouger. Il sentait la peur et la haine qui émanaient de son père et de son frère. C'était une haine pure et une peur primale. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ces émotions, il ne voulait plus sentir sa famille souffrir par sa faute. Non, le Démon n'allait pas posséder Dean, il n'allait pas laisser faire ça. Il n'allait pas le permettre de détruire sa famille encore une fois. Il n'était pas la victime de tout ça, il avait survécu aux deux feux qui lui avaient pris ce qui lui était le plus important, il était celui qui avait amené le malheur sur sa famille à cause de son don, et son don allait les tirer de là.

Il sentait la fureur monter en lui, mais aussi une confiance en soi qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Il fixa du regard le couteau qui traînait au pied de John. Il se concentra, et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait en lui, le couteau se mit à bouger. Puis comme un déclic, le couteau se trouva en lévitation juste devant John, qui resta sans rien dire, à observer son jeune fils.

Sam semblait complètement inconscient de ce qui se tramait autour de lui, concentrant toute ses forces et son énergie dans le couteau. Puis, d'un coup, il projeta le couteau vers le Démon. La lame frôla l'avant bras de l'homme possédé.

"Félicitation, Sammy. Tu as enfin compris comment marchait la télékinésie !" le félicita le Démon, en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

John et Dean observèrent le plus jeune membre de leur famille. Il semblait complètement focalisé sur le Démon. Puis, dans un élan, il se jeta sur le couteau et se taillada la main.

"Sam !" l'avertit Dean, en voyant le Démon s'approcher de son jeune frère. Mais Sam ne semblait pas entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme lors de l'attaque à l'hôpital.

"Il y a encore des progrès à faire" continua à expliquer le Démon, en observant la très légère blessure que Sam venait de lui infliger.

Sam ne cilla pas et s'approcha d'un pas déterminé vers la chose qui avait brisé sa famille, et sans prévenir, il l'attrapa juste au niveau de sa blessure, leur sang se mélangeant.

"_Ceangail le fuil, tàimid_" murmura-t-il. (lié par le sang, nous sommes)

Le Démon regarda Sam droit dans les yeux et hurla. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam, avant qu'il ne s'effondre inconscient.

"Sammy !" cria Dean, en voyant son frère perdre connaissance.

"Espèce d'imbécile… Tu as de la chance, John, ton fils vient de se sacrifier pour toi, mais je vais le détruire, l'anéantir, et il sera à moi ! Le temps est proche, et vous ne pouvez rien faire !"

Un nuage noir sortit de l'homme possédé, brisant par la même le pouvoir qui maintenait les Winchester et Missouri hors de porté de Sam. Ils se précipitèrent au chevet de Sam.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Sammy" murmura John, en poussant la mèche de cheveux qui tombait dans les yeux de son jeune fils.

* * *

"_Ceangail le fuil, tàimid_" lié par le sang, nous sommes. J'avoue n'avoir jamais fait d'irlandais. J'ai trouvé les mots sur internet, donc désolée à tous les irlandais si ma phrase est très mauvaise. 

Chapitre 14 : vendredi !


	14. Tout recommencer

Merci pour tous les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Tout recommencer. 

"_Le frère de la mort, le sommeil_"

Virgil

- : - - : - : -

Dean avait du mal à croire que plus de trois mois c'était écoulé entre leur accident de voiture et aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, en voyant Sam allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, inconscient. Ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi on ne les laissait pas tranquille ?

Il s'approcha de son jeune frère et lui serra la main pour lui signifier sa présence, comme il le faisait depuis quatre jours. Il avait laissé son père parler aux médecins. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient dire : qu'ils ne comprenaient pas l'état de Samuel, qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de problèmes de santé qui justifiait ce coma, mais que Sam s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour.

"Bats toi, Sam !" murmura-t-il. "Montre leur qu'ils ont tous tord, les médecins et le Démon… Tu es plus fort que ça, je le sais" continua-t-il.

Il était stupide ce qui pensait que Sam Winchester allait se laisser aller, ils ne connaissaient pas son frère comme lui le connaissait. Dean avait confiance en Sam, il savait qu'il allait lui revenir.

"Dean ?"

L'aîné des Winchester se retourna pour saluer Missouri, puis son attention retourna vers Sammy. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, écoutant les différents bruits des machines qui maintenaient Sam en vie.

"Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la potion de la dernière fois ? Celle qui m'a fait aller dans ses rêves ?" demanda, soudainement, Dean qui ne supportait plus d'être impuissant.

"Ho ! Dean" murmura Missouri. Elle sentait les sentiments du jeune homme, son combat pour ne pas se laisser aller. "C'est différent… Sam… Sam, ne maîtrise pas son état actuel."

Dean interrogea du regard la médium, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par 'ne maîtrise pas son état actuel'. Si cela avait marché une première fois, pourquoi pas cette fois ?

"C'est différent… La dernière fois, Sam avait décidé de lui-même de rester inconscient… cette fois… En voulant vous protéger du démon, Sam a fait un choix… Il a tenté de repousser le démon, à n'importe quel prix" expliqua Missouri. Elle savait que ses explications n'étaient pas très claires, mais elle ne voulait pas rajouter de culpabilité.

"A n'importe quel prix" répéta Dean, en regardant fixement Sammy. "Quel prix, Missouri ?"

La psychique hésita. Elle savait la réponse, mais elle n'était pas sûre que le jeune homme, qui l'attendait, était prêt à l'entendre.

"Un prix trop fort" dit-elle, doucement en caressant la main de Sam.

"A quel point ?"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"A quel point ?!" s'énerva Dean. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il était dans le service de réanimation d'un hôpital, il se fichait de déranger des malades… il voulait juste que pour une fois on arrête de lui mentir.

"Sam n'a pas laissé le démon prendre possession de toi… il a voulu le stopper, mais il n'en avait pas les moyens, alors il a opté pour l'affaiblir. "

"Sammy" murmura Dean, en commençant à se rendre compte de ce qui c'était passé, les horribles images du combat lui revenant en mémoire. Puis il releva les yeux vers son amie. "Qu'a-t-il fait, pour l'affaiblir ?"

"Il a essayé de pénétrer l'esprit du démon… de le posséder, d'une certaine façon."

Une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension passa sur le visage du chasseur. Sammy n'avait pas le pouvoir de… ? Sammy ne pouvait pas … ? Il n'arrivait pas à formuler clairement ce qu'il pensait.

"Posséder le démon ? Sammy ?" parvient-il à articuler.

Missouri hocha de la tête.

"Mais…" commença-t-il, incapable d'aller plus loin.

"Sam savait ce qu'il risquait, mais il a voulu essayer, malgré les conséquences" continua Missouri.

"Quelles conséquences ?" interrogea Dean, dans un souffle. Au fond de lui-même, il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse.

"Le démon a pris Sam" répondit John Winchester, en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Dean jeta un regard aux deux adultes.

"Mais Sam est là" réfuta-t-il, comme si la présence du corps de son frère suffisait, tout en sachant que c'était faux.

John Winchester s'approcha de ses deux fils, l'air fatigué et triste. Sa quête, sa vengeance était loin d'être finie. Et là, au chevet de son benjamin, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle finisse un jour, où alors à un prix…

"Une partie de l'âme de Sammy c'est trouvé pris au piége dans celle du démon… Seule une petite partie est restée attacher à son corps, juste ce qu'il faut pour le maintenir en vie. Sammy n'est pas vraiment là" dit John. Rien dans son ton ne laissait paraître son désarroi, mais chaque un de ses gestes envers son fils, montrait à quel point il tenait à lui.

"Sammy ?" fit Dean, d'une voix tout juste audible. Il voulait juste que Sam ouvre les yeux en disant 'poisson d'avril' ou 'on t'a bien eu', mais rien. Sam restait immobile, se battant pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

"Comment ?" finit-il par demander.

"Il a mélanger son sang à celui du Démon, puis il réciter une formule de lien, et son pouvoir à fait le reste, je présume" expliqua John.

"Une formule de lien ?... Mais comment a-t-il eu ça ?"

"Il a sûrement du la lire dans un de ses bouquins. Ton frère a toujours eu cette mémoire" répondit John, avec un rire las. Il était à la fois en colère contre son jeune fils pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais en même temps, très fier.

"On ne peut rien faire ? On ne peut pas défaire cette formule ? " Dean était à la limite de craquer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'esprit de son frère prisonnier du Démon. C'était presque pire que d'être possédé. Lors d'une possession, on peut toujours espérer reprendre un temps soit peu le contrôle de son corps, du moins pour les plus forts. Puis souvent, une fois le démon parti, on avait que peu de souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé. Mais là, il savait que pour Sam c'était différent.

"Il existe une formule" déclara John. "Une formule dangereuse, pour nous et pour Sam."

"Que faut-il faire ?" questionna Dean, le regard ferme et inébranlable. Sam passait avant tout !

"Trouver un lieu tranquille et faire sortir Sammy d'ici, tout d'abord" dévoila John.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : mardi ! Bon week-end ! 


	15. Rencontre et séparation

N/A : merci pour tous les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Rencontre et séparation.

"_Vous deux, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai._"

John Winchester, _Dead Man's Blood_.

- : - - : - : -

Trouver un lieu ne fut pas difficile. John avait repéré une ancienne usine désaffectée un peu en dehors de la ville. Le plus dur fut d'avoir l'autorisation des médecins pour faire sortir Sam. Il leurs fallut batailler un moment, puis en désespoir de cause, l'hôpital avait accepté que Samuel Winchester soit soigné à domicile, mais Sam n'alla jamais jusqu'à chez Bobby. John et Dean voulaient agir le plus vite, tout était une question de temps, à présent. Sam avait passé plus de quatre jours avec le Démon, incapable de s'enfuir de la prison dans laquelle il s'était lui-même enfermé. Dean et John préféraient ne pas penser à ce que Sam pouvait vivre.

Le petit convoie avait quitté l'hôpital à la tombé de la nuit, et il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux heures pour atteindre leur objectif. Une fois sur place, ils échangèrent un dernier regard, voulant s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts à aller jusqu'au bout. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement, chacun sachant exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

John mélangea les herbes que Missouri lui avait fournies, tandis que Dean finissait de préparer Sam.

"Tu vas voir, on va te ramener dans ton corps…. Tu sais, je voulais en prendre un plus petit, mais papa a insisté pour que ce soit vraiment le tien… Pourtant, cela aurait été mieux, pour dans la voiture, avec tes grandes pattes, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de place" dit-il, en dessinant un pentacle de protection sur les paumes des mains de Sam.

"Dean !" appela John, une fois fini.

"Tout va bien ce passer, petit frère. Ne t'en fais pas" chuchota Dean, à l'oreille de Sam, puis il alla rejoindre son père.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis John alluma une allumette pour mettre le feu aux herbes. Aussitôt une fumée à l'odeur légèrement âcre s'éleva dans la pièce.

Dean relut une dernière fois mentalement le texte que Bobby leur avait procuré, et, lorsque son père lui fit signe, il commença à réciter.

"_Tar deamhan, toghraím sibh_" (viens, démon, je t'appelle).

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment, suivi par un grand vent. Le tourbillon se stoppa juste dans le cercle que les Winchester avaient peint au sol.

"Ho, John !" soupira le Démon en jetant un coup d'œil au sceau de Salomon qu'ils avaient placé au plafond. "Je pensais que tu savais qu'il me fallait plus que ça pour me stopper."

"Ce n'est pas pour te stopper" répondit John en se poussant légèrement pour montrer le corps inerte de Sam qui reposait quelques pas derrière eux.

"C'est donc pour Sammy… Il est là, pas loin. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié tout ce que j'ai fait. Il a bien tenté de me stopper, mais il a vite arrêté. Il n'est pas à la hauteur, un peu de 'pense à papa et Dean, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il leurs arrive un malheur' ou de 'vois ce qui est arrivé à Jess', et le cafard se tait" raconta-t-il, d'un ton désinvolte. "Mais vous voulez peut-être lui parler ?"

Aucun de des Winchester ne répondit. Ils commençaient à comprendre le Démon, sa façon de les narguer, d'appuyer sur leurs points faibles… Ils savaient que Sam était là, quelque part.

"Papa ? Dean ?" demanda une voix jeune, plus faible, plus incertaine. Malgré l'apparence différente, ils reconnurent les yeux de Sammy.

Au même moment, John lança du gros sel dans le petit feu qui continuait à brûler. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort, ils voulaient récupérer Sam, coûte que coûte et pour l'instant la première partie de leur plan semblait marcher.

"_Salann, tine, fuascailt é, oir ordaím_" invoqua Dean. (sel, feu, relâche le, car je te l'ordonne).

Puis, dans un mouvement totalement coordonné avec la prière de son fils, John lança les herbes qui brûlaient au visage du Démon. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Au même moment, une lumière blanche s'échappa de son corps. Elle flotta quelques secondes au-dessus de la pièce avant de plonger vers le corps de Sam, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il aspira profondément plusieurs bouffées d'air, comme si il était resté sans respirer un moment.

"Sam !" cria Dean, en se précipitant vers son frère.

Sam semblait déboussolé et complètement perdu. Il regarda autour de lui en frissonnant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, ni de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le Démon profita de ce moment d'inattention, pour reprendre contenance.

"Félicitation, John. Tu as sauvé Sammy… Mais pourras-tu encore le sauver, lui et Dean, lorsque j'aurais brisé le sceau ?" tempêta le Démon, mécontent de ce qui venait de se produire. Il venait se faire avoir à son propre jeu.

Dean et John virent alors, que le sceaux commençait à s'effacer petit à petit, en partant du centre. Il ne leurs restait que peu de temps avant qu'il n'ait complètement disparu, et que le Démon ne se libère de sa prison.

" Emmène ton frère dehors aussi vite que possible !" ordonna John à Dean, en sentant que le Démon allait se délivre du cercle de Salomon.

"Papa ?" demanda Dean. Il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul face au Démon aux yeux jaunes, mais en même temps, Sam avait aussi besoin de lui. Il était partagé entre ses deux désires, entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était ironique, car il avait toujours été au centre des disputes entre Sam et John, à devoir choisir un camps ou un autre.

"Maintenant, Dean ! Vas-y !" continua John, en percevant l'hésitation de son fils aîné. Il en lui en était reconnaissant, d'une certaine façon. Cette hésitation était la plus belle preuve d'amour que son fils pouvait lui faire.

"Papa, je…" commença Dan, qui tentait de trouver une solution pour aider à la fois son père et Sam.

"C'est un ordre Dean !" aboya John. Ses fils étaient sa priorité, il devait tout faire pour les sauver.

"Oui, sir" répondit Dean, en soutenant et traînant à moitié son jeune frère. Il n'avait jamais désobéi à un ordre de son père.

"Dean, non" murmura Sam, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre de quoi il retournait. "Il faut aider papa…"

"C'est bon, Sam… Tout va bien se passer" essaya de le réconforter Dean, tout en sachant que cela était faux.

Sam chercha à se dégager des bras son frère, mais Dean ne laissa pas s'échapper. Son boulot était de veiller sur Sam, et ce depuis cette nuit funeste qui avait détruit sa famille. Et ce soir, son père lui avait répété les mêmes mots qui lui avait dit alors. Il n'allait pas échouer, pas encore. Une fois qu'il aurait mis Sam à l'abri, il irait rejoindre son père, se promit-il.

Sam continuait à se débattre tant qu'il le pouvait.

"Il va le tuer, Dean, il va le tuer" répétait-il sans arrêt.

Dean parvient enfin à mener son jeune frère vers l'Impala. Il l'installa à sa place habituelle, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

"Reste là ! Je vais chercher papa. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer" dit-il pour apaiser Sam, qui continuait à s'exister.

Dean se releva et fit quelques pas en direction du bâtiment. Au même moment, une violente déflagration si fit entendre, enveloppant la construction d'une boule de feu.

"NON !" hurla Dean, en tombant à genoux.

"Dean" appela Sam, d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux rivés vers les flammes qui montaient vers le ciel.

Constatant le manque de réaction de son frère, Sam se leva tant bien que mal, et après quelques pas hésitant, s'affaissa près de Dean.

"Dean" répéta-t-il, en voyant les yeux hagards du chasseur.

"Je suis sûr qu'il est sorti, Sam, j'en suis sûr, tu le connais, hein ? C'est papa, le grand John Winchester" souffla Dean. "Je suis sur qu'il va bien."

Sam serra son frère aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, malgré sa fatigue et sa lassitude.

"Je suis désolé" chuchota-t-il, puis, il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Dean, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que quelque chose l'effrayait, et il se mit doucement à pleurer. "Je suis désolé" répéta-t-il.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, immobiles à regarder les flammes crépiter dans la nuit.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : vendredi ! Attention, c'est le dernier ! 


	16. L’alpha et l’oméga

Chapitre 16 : l'alpha et l'oméga.

" _L'avenir est ce qu'il a de pire dans le présent_. "

Gustave Flaubert.

- : - - : - : -

John Winchester avait été officiellement déclaré mort. Les pompiers n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps, mais l'incendie avait été très violent, avaient-ils expliqué, laissant les deux frères Winchester de marbre. Ils savaient que trop bien à quel genre de feu ils avaient eu affaire.

Dean était assis sur le perron, devant la maison de Bobby. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que son père, John Winchester, était mort. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Dean avait toujours considéré son père comme invincible, et même si dernièrement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était un peu trompé, que son père n'était pas sans défaut, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour mourir… ou du moins pas si vite. Il avait encore besoin de lui.

Et puis il y avait Sam. Dean n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que son frère avait changé, mais il ne savait pas si c'était la disparition de leur père ou bien ce qui c'était passé, lorsqu'il avait pénétré l'esprit du Démon. Sam n'avait plus ce même regard, il était plus sombre, plus dur, et il semblait vouloir éviter tout contact, même avec Dean. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de Sammy était aussi morte ce jour là.

Dean avait le sentiment que tout lui échappait, que d'un coup on venait de lui enlever tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : sa famille. Il essayait de réparer Sam, si cela était possible, mais comment faire lorsqu'on est soit même blessé ?

"Dean ?"

Le jeune chasseur se retourna pour dévisager Bobby. Il avait presque obligé les deux frères à venir chez lui après les derniers événements, et Dean lui en était reconnaissant. Quelque part, ils se sentaient un peu chez eux. Le Démon ou ses disciples avaient éclairci de façon draconienne les connaissances des Winchester. Missouri et Bobby étaient peut-être ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille, à présent.

"Bobby ?" répondit Dean, en pensant aux risques que prenait Bobby à les héberger. Le père Jim et Caleb avaient payé le prix fort leur amitié avec les Winchester.

Le mécanicien lui tendit une bouteille de bière.

"Sammy dort ?"

"En tout cas, il allait se réfugier dans la chambre."

Dean resta songeur quelques minutes. Appréciant la boisson et la compagnie d'un ami de son père. Puis Bobby n'était pas du genre bavard, ni à vous demander toutes les cinq minutes si vous allez bien, alors que votre monde venait de s'écrouler.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire" murmura Dean. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui-même, ou si il espérait une réponse. "Il était tout… C'est lui qui m'a tout appris… Qu'est que je dois faire maintenant ?"

"Je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question" fit Bobby, sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis au bout d'un moment, Bobby se releva. Il resta un moment près du jeune homme. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortie une enveloppe un peu froissée.

"John, ton père, était un homme bien, mais parfois,… parfois c'était un bel enfoiré."

Dean leva son regard vers Bobby, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Il m'a donné ça pour toi, un peu avant qu vous ne... Il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait et je ne suis pas sûr que dire la vérité une fois mort soit une bonne chose. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord de ne rien dire, mais je pense qu'il a fait une belle connerie en écrivant ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe, Dean, mais réfléchit bien avant de l'ouvrir, car la vérité a bouffé ton père et lui a fait faire des mauvais choix."

C'était bien la première fois que Dean entendait autant de mots sortir de la bouche de Bobby. Il regarda l'enveloppe avant de la prendre.

"Mais de ne pas savoir, cela ne va pas me faire faire de mauvais choix aussi ?"

"A toi de voir. A toi de peser le pour et le contre. A toi de voir ce que tu es prêt à sacrifier. Si tu es capable d'accepter ce qui est là dedans, même si cela ne l'est pas et que cela te détruise. C'est ton choix, Dean, comme il fut celui de ton père."

Bobby resta encore quelques minutes à observer le jeune homme hésiter. Il s'imaginait très bien ce qui devait passer dans la tête du chasseur. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Puis au bout d'un moment, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, puis il disparut dans sa maison.

Dean était seul. Il devait choisir entre la connaissance et quelque chose qui allait sûrement le changer, ou ne pas savoir et continuer à s'inquiéter. Il en voulait à son père de devoir faire ce choix. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité de son vivant ? Pourquoi lui et pas Sam ? Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de porter le fardeau de cette famille ?

Dean était hésitant. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Tout était confus et obscur. Il jouait avec l'enveloppe, les yeux perdus sur ces simples lettres qui pourtant lui rappelaient à quel point son père lui manquait.

Savoir la vérité ? De tout ce que John Winchester lui avait demandé de faire, c'était sûrement la plus difficile. Voulait-il vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ? Puis d'un geste rageur, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une simple feuille. Il respira profondément avant de se lancer dans sa lecture.

_"Dean, si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour te dire la vérité. Je sais que j'aurais du le faire et en même temps, j'hésite toujours. Je n'ai jamais été le père que tu méritais. Tu as toujours eu cette confiance en moi, cette foi aveugle que je ne méritais pas, mais sans ça, je n'aurais pas survécu. Je voulais être le plus proche possible du modèle que tu avais érigé, sans jamais y parvenir. _

_Dés ton plus jeune age, j'ai fait peser sur tes épaules des responsabilités qui n'auraient pas du être les tiennes. J'espère que me pardonnera un jour de t'avoir privé d'enfance, de rêves et d'avenir... Mais je suis fier de toi, fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, ça ne l'oublie jamais._

_Tu peux arrêter la lecture de cette lettre ici, si tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité. Je le comprendrais très bien. Mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu iras jusqu'au bout, et pardonne moi pour ce nouveau fardeau que je vais te laisser en héritage. Je sais que tu feras ce que tu peux et pour le mieux. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Je te demanderai de ne parler à personne de ce qui va suivre, et surtout pas à Sammy, mais ça tu le comprendras par toi même, et de brûler ce document, que tu le lises ou non. _

_Je porte cette vérité depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et elle me mine de plus en plus, c'est ce qui me fait hésiter à tout te révéler, mais toi seul peut faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas._

_Dean..."_

Les yeux du jeune chasseur s'emplirent de larmes, et un sentiment de stupeur l'envahit. La réponse à toutes ses questions étaient là, entre ses mains et il aurait préféré rester dans le noir. Les mots de son père se brouillaient.

Dean savait que Sam dormait sereinement pour le moment. D'ici une heure ou deux, les cauchemars allaient émerger, empêchant son frère de dormir paisiblement, le condamnant à une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie, et Dean sera là, comme toutes les nuits à rester à veiller sur lui.

Il alluma son briquet et mit le feu au coin de la page. Il regarda la lettre de son père brûler. Il aurait préféré ne jamais la lire, ne jamais savoir la vérité. Comment vivre avec, comment regarder Sammy dans les yeux, comment leur père avait-il pu vivre avec ça ? Il était perdu, son univers venait de s'écrouler encore un peu plus.

Il ferma les yeux, John Winchester était mort, puis les rouvrit, Dean Winchester allait prendre la relève. Il observa le dernier morceau s'enflammer, détruisant à tout jamais la vérité, que lui seul connaissait. Il regardait, sans vraiment voir, l'alpha et l'oméga tracés par son père disparaître dans une dernière volute de fumée.

* * *

N/A : Fin de "Car le temps est proche !". Reste des questions sans réponses : John Winchester est-il bien mort ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu écrire dans cette lettre ? Les garçons parviendront-ils à surmonter la perte de leur père ? Et Sam, qu'a-t-il vécu lorsque son esprit était emprisonné avec celui du Démon ? Vous le saurez dans la dernière partie de cette trilogie : "Car nous sommes l'Alpha et l'Oméga !", prochainement sur vos écran… mais sûrement pas avant mai.

Encore un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot.


End file.
